


Tomarry Oneshots

by slytherinswine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Politics, American Civil War, Angst, Astraphobia, Baking, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom Tom Riddle, Children, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crying, Fake Character Death, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Good Slytherins, Growing Up Together, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Grow Up Together, Hell, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Laser Tag, Letters, Love Bites, Love Letters, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Mpreg, Nightmares, Pining Harry Potter, Pining Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Professor Tom Riddle, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Teenage Tom Riddle, Time Travel, Top Harry Potter, Top Tom Riddle, Vibrators, War, YouTuber Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 27,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinswine/pseuds/slytherinswine
Summary: This is a oneshot collections book that I wrote for Pride Month of 2020 to deal with quarantine. I just moved from wattpad to here so enjoy?! Has 31 parts including a requests section where requests are still open for a separate one shot book that I am working on.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	1. Disclaimers and Requests

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written from June 1, 2020 to June 30, 2020. This is a re upload as I am moving my works from Wattpad onto here.

Disclaimer 

I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I am simply a writer who is writing these stories to entertain an audience. 

Further Disclaimer 

For those of whom who don't know, Tomarry is a ship which is between Tom Riddle and Harry Potter. It is gay, and if you don't like that, then you have the freedom to leave. I am not forcing you to read this story so click away if that isn't your cup of tea. 

Update and Story Information

This story will be updated once a day, I have not set a specific time because that is not how I roll. There will be 30 individual one-shots, one for each day of 2020 pride. Some of the stories will contain AU's and others could have random prompts. I don't know, I am writing the stories each day. One thing I will not write is a gender swap because the whole point of the ship is to have two men together.

Requests

If you have any requests feel free to leave them here. I won't promise that I will do them, but I will consider everyone. If you are reading this after Pride, and after this story is done, I have another One-shot book planned after this. The requests would then go to that story if they get chosen. I will include the username of the person who gave me the prompt or idea, unless otherwise stated.

Criticism

I take constructive criticism and will fix mistakes if you mention them in a respectful manor. Those who say thing such as "So bad." or "Awful, this sucks." will simply get ignored because it is not respectful or detailed. I will listen to those who present their criticism or comments in a good manor. 

Happy Reading!

Now that all of the non-interesting information is out of the way, have fun reading the collection of one-shots that I have prepared for Pride


	2. "I almost lost you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is based off the words "I almost lost you." This story contains strong feels so prepare for that. Also the story mentions bomb's and light gore, don't read if that triggers you or makes you feel uneasy. Death also occurs in this story too, although I will not say who dies.
> 
> Happy Pride Everyone!
> 
> -06/01/2020

"Harry, come on, we have to get to the ministry on time." Tom stated as he hurriedly grasped Harry by the arm. Harry had taken longer than expected to get dressed for the ministry function. Tom had to attend due to his position as Minister of Magic. Harry was simply dragged along as his date, but that didn't mean he dressed shabbily. Harry was dressed in an elegant black robe, cinched at the waist with an emerald green trim, bringing out his eyes. Tom's outfit complimented Harry's in the way that the black robes had a red trim to match his eyes. Tom's robe emphasized his broad shoulders and toned body. Adding the sharp cheekbones and perfect hair, Tom looked like a Greek god.

"Tom, love, we will be fine." Harry stated as he reached over to readjust the Minister's robe. Tom simply glared at his boyfriend. The elder of the pair tapped his watch impatiently while simultaneously clicking his foot on the tile.

"Let's go." Tom bit out in a low voice. Harry reared back and simply stared at his boyfriend. The time spent putting on shoes and going through the floo network was spent in complete silence save for the "Ministry of Magic" when flooing.

Tom gracefully swept out of the fireplace looking every bit the part of the Minister while Harry stumbled, barely avoiding the marble floors. Seeing the distasteful looks thrown at Harry, Tom sneered, thinking about how to make up for his partners errors. Harry had to break into a light jog to keep up with Tom as he walked toward the French Minister.

Lightly winded, Harry panted when they stopped in front of the foreign man. Tom stood elegantly presenting a hand to shake. Jean Bisset, the 54 year old Minister of France, had shockingly blond hair and was wearing a navy blue robe while his beautiful, young wife was hanging off his arm. He was a little bit on the plumper side, but that didn't make him any less important.

Jean reached a pale hand out to shake Tom's awaiting hand. A quick handshake ensued and business talk soon began. Harry, after catching his breath, slowly crept away to get a glass of wine. Pale blue eyes followed him. The drink would make the evening go by quicker and the light buzz he would get after his 3rd or 4th glass would tide him over for the long night.

After swiftly downing a glass of red wine, Harry reached down to grab another glass when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Hastily grabbing another glass, he turned around to see a women standing there. Hanging off her delicious body was a light blue dress that accentuated her curves. Red lips curved into a smile when he met the stunning lady's ocean eyes.

'Wait! I know her,' He thought as he raised the glass to his lips. 'She's the French Minister's wife.'

"Vy, hello," She stated in a strong French accent. She reached across him to supposedly get a glass on wine. While reaching across, Harry felt the chest of the women get pressed onto his muscled chest. "I didn't quite catch your name."

"Oh...um I'm Harry Potter." Harry stated slightly stunned at her bold actions. She giggled lightly at his response, likely thinking he was stunned due to her looks.

"Well, my name is Estelle Bisset," She stated in a sultry manor, reaching over to, in her opinion, coyly put a hand onto Harry's bicep. Harry froze and raised his eyes from his glass to meet hers. "and I'd like to get to know you better."

With every word she spoke she tapped her fingers up his arms, all the way up to his chin. Feeling very uncomfortable Harry attempted to take a step back, but found that he couldn't. The woman's arm was wound tightly around his waist pinning him against her.

If Harry caused a scene, Tom could lose his business prospect with Estelle's husband. Stuck, Harry looked across the room to find help. He quickly located Tom still speaking to the French Minister. As if Tom could tell someone was looking at him, Tom turned to meet the desperate eyes of Harry. Red orbs flared with anger, and Tom turned back to the Minister to politely excuse himself.

That was the last thing Harry see's because suddenly the world is spinning. A loud bang goes off and Harry feels chunks of heavy metal hitting his and Estelle's body. As he falls to the ground, Estelle collapses on top of him. Closing his eyes in pain, Harry lies limply on the floor while he can barely hear the sound of the woman on top of him screaming, over the loud ringing in his ears. Feeling a sudden warm wetness, emerald eyes opened to see a chunk of metal had cut Estelle's head. A dent remained in her skull as blood rushed out of her. Harry attempted to push away from her, but she clung to him as a dying man would. He supposed she was a dying woman, as he glanced at her injuries. The blue dress was now stained gray from the debris and red from her leg that appeared to be broken in at least 3 different places. The chunks of the walls and floors towered over them blocking them in. A large chunk of what appeared to be brick pressed down on Harry's leg.

"Help! Help!" Estelle pleaded for anyone to come to her aid, but no one did. Over the course of the next minute, that's all she could seem to repeat. Harry glanced around to see they were trapped. The feel of nails in his skin brought his attention back to the dying woman.

"T-Te...T-Tell my h-husband...," A loud burst of coughing came from her mouth bringing up blood. A panic broke out in Harry, he knew what coughing blood meant. Internal bleeding or severe lung issues. She wasn't going to make it. The thought sunk in as her coughing subsided. "T-Tell him I love him...Please."

Harry nodded not trusting himself to speak. He reached out to hold her once perfectly manicured hands. They were now chipped and some were broke. Another coughing fit broke out from the smaller woman. Seeing the amount of blood flowing from both her mouth and injuries, he knew she wouldn't last long, maybe another minute.

Tears flowed down the pair's faces. One from physical pain, the other from both emotional and physical. A smile broke out of Estelle as she finally felt her pain start to ebb away. Sleepiness tugged at her eyes. Seeing the drooping eyelids, Harry reached across at the woman muttering for her to stay awake. Estelle just smiled.

"It's so peaceful." Her voice uttered just barely loud enough for Harry to pick up. A small breath escaped her red lips and she went still. The hand still in Harry's grasp slowly began to feel cold.

"No...," Harry uttered shocked. "no...No, No, No, NO, NO, NO..."

His voice quickly escalated from a whisper to a screech. If she hadn't been grasping him against her, Harry would have been hit by the debris that ended her life. Still trapped, Harry began to struggle, trying to free his pinned leg. It was to no avail. All the movement managed to do, was make the ache in his leg go from throbbing to excruciating. A bloodcurdling scream escaped the Minister's boyfriend.

A loud voice from above him snatched his attention. They seemed to be calling out Harry's name. Tired and aching, Harry laid himself on the ground. As he escaped to Morpheus's realm, he saw a chunk of brick from above him get removed and Tom's dust and blood covered face appeared. His face was split between expressing relief at finding Harry and worry over his boyfriend's condition.

Bright lights were the first thing Harry saw as he woke up in what appeared to be a hospital. Attempting to move to a sitting position brought his attention to his leg which was lifted in the air. It was wrapped in gauze and seemed to be mostly healed.

'How long was I out?' Harry asked himself. Seeing as he couldn't move, emerald eyes scanned the room. The monitor to his left displayed his vitals and when he glanced to his right he was shocked to see Tom slumped in the chair, fast asleep. The Minister's hair was a rats nest and the bags under his eyes were larger than Harry thought was possible. Tom's clothes were disheveled and he had dried tear tracks racing down his cheeks. Deciding to alert Tom, Harry opened his mouth and spoke through his dried out throat.

"Hey...Hey...Tom" The words were quiet and raspy but they were enough to wake up the sleeping Minister. As he woke, he glanced around the room looking for what had caused him to escape from his slumber. Spotting Harry awake and alert, Tom did a quick double take while rising to his feet. Going at a speed that would make the Flash envious, Tom clamored over to Harry's hospital bed.

Hesitantly reaching to graze his hand over Harry's face, Tom stood over the bed.

"Are-Are you real?" Tom's broken voice asked. Harry was shocked, he couldn't imagine what could have caused Tom to behave like this.

"Yes Tom. I'm real" Tears began to fall out of Tom's red eyes. Harry slowly reached up to brush them off his boyfriend's cheeks. Tom reached over to wrap his arms around Harry and rested his head on the top of Harry's nuzzling into the inky black locks.

"Thank Merlin." Tom muttered just loud enough that Harry could pick it up. The elder of the pair pulled back from the embrace to stare into emerald eyes.

"I almost lost you," Harry's eyes widened at that statement. Red eyes darted away to stare at the ground. "I don't know what I would do without you. I want you by my side for the rest of my life." 

A light chuckle broke out of Harry. Tom glanced up, fearing being mocked, but again moved his eyes to stare at the dull hospital floors. A firm hand pulled Tom's chin up so that Harry could look directly at his boyfriend.

"But you didn't lose me," Harry stated in a tone that left no room for argument. "Also, if you think that you are getting away with that marriage proposal you have another thing coming."

Tom eyes began to sparkle with tears of joy and laughter. Harry's smile broadened. Harry leaned closer and pressed his lips to Tom's reassuring him. Tom's widening smile forced them to break the kiss. Harry, slightly confused, looked at Tom with a small pout. Tom seeing the absolutely adorable sight , stole a quick kiss.

"So you're saying if I proposed you would say yes?" Tom joked as his hands started to trail lower. Harry leaned over to ghost his lips over the Minister's. A smirk broke out across Harry's lips.

"Yes," Harry stated as he slowly inched forward. "But only if you get me out of here and into a bed, with you naked, within the hour."

"That I can do future fiance." Tom stated with a small snicker as he brought their lips together.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 1959

Published: June 1, 2020


	3. "He's Mine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Harry and Tom have grown up together back in Tom's time. The school has no idea of their relationship. Tom decides to change this after all of the looks Harry gets. Tom decides to do it in the best way possible.

The blaring sound of an alarm jolts Harry awake. Silently cursing, Harry gets up from his comfortable position of using Tom as a pillow. Grabbing his underwear and putting it on as quietly as possible, Harry reflects on the previous nights events as he moved toward the shower.

Last night there was a party for the graduation that occurred the next day. Tom and Harry arrived together wearing robes that matched their eye colors. Emerald and ocean blue respectably. Tom could have passed for a model with how stunning he looked. He was the embodiment of handsome. His toned stomach and broad shoulders made him that much more delectable. Harry, however, was drop dead gorgeous. His long, messy, raven locks framed his face and contrasted against his pale skin. Kissable, plump red lips stood out. 

The pair got many stunned looks and lustful glances. Tom, using all of his restraint, forced himself not to kiss his lovers lips and publicly claim him. Knowing that if they stayed together any longer rumors would start to spread, the pair split up. Tom to his Knights and Harry to the food table. 

Tom was quickly swept into conversation over future plans and concerns about the rising of Grindlewald. Treacle tart was on a large platter and the scent was wafting through the air. Harry couldn't resist. He grabbed a plate and swept back over to where the tart was situated. Once he had received a piece of his favorite food, Harry circled back to where Tom was situated. 

"...forces are moving toward France." Abraxas Malfoy reported back to his Lord, Tom. The Dark Lord sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. His scowl lessened when he saw Harry approaching. Waving a dismissive hand towards Abraxas, Tom rose from his seat and made his way towards his lover. 

Approaching his boyfriend at a sedate pace, Tom began to notice the lustful stares directed at Harry. The receiver of the stares was oblivious as he ate his tart. Licking his lips in a manor that made blood rush south for most of the Hogwarts males, Harry hummed as he savored the treat. 

Features darkening with jealousy, Tom picked up the pace towards his lover. Seeing one of the 6th year Ravenclaws making his way toward Harry with a lecherous grin, Tom was essentially jogging to reach the younger male. The dark lord cut the curly haired raven off from speaking to Harry, blocking the boy from approaching further. Harry feeling someone looming above him, looked up to see Tom with a scowl on his face. Features clouding with confusion, Harry lowered his fork from his mouth. 

"Tom, what's wrong?" Harry asked as he placed his free hand on Tom's muscular bicep. The elder of the pair, hearing the worried tone, took a deep breath. Leaning down so that his chin tickled Harry's ear, Tom began to whisper.

"The peasants are staring at you. They are wanting you in their bed, but they don't know your mine." Tom stated in a slightly angry murmur. Harry's eyes widened and he glanced around to confirm his lovers comment. 

"Do you want to leave?" Harry's melodic voice asked. His emerald eyes stared into Tom's blue ones. Tom leaned slightly away from Harry's ear, getting a glance at the party occupants. Harry was both scared and exited to see a smirk break out across his lover's face.

"Yes, leave five minutes after me. Sneak out the side door," Tom leaned in so that his lips were right on the shell of Harry's ear. A red tongue lept out of his mouth to discretely touch his ear. An erotic shiver broke out of Harry's body. "I will be showing you who you belong to tonight." 

With that promise, Harry went bright red. A low chuckle escaped Tom as he swept away leaving the room. When Harry left a slow five minutes later, he essentially ran out of the room. 

Now, Harry approached the empty shower and he quickly undressed again. The hot water ran over his skin making the hickeys and scratches sting. Harry had a small eclipse of a small on his lips as he recalled what Tom did to him. Grabbing the shampoo, he lathered his hair while still remembering the night before. 

Shrieking slightly when strong arms wrapped around his waist, Harry turned around to see Tom. A few hickeys were spread around Tom's collar but there were easily four times as many on Harry. Tom's triumphant smirk appeared when he saw the damage he did to his partner. Harry leaned up to sweetly kiss his partner but the kiss easily became one full of passion and desire. 

After a short detour in the shower, not that short, the pair emerged from the shower's to Tom's empty Prefect rooms. They dressed, barely getting separated from one another. While Harry is putting on his pants Tom decides to voice a question.

"Love, would you like everyone to know you're mine?" Harry stopped with one pant leg on and stared at his boyfriend. Harry's face seemed to light up and he rushed over to plant a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. 

"You mean it?" Harry exclaimed as he pulled back. Tom simply nodded. "I love you. I love you. I love you." 

Harry began peppering kisses as he exclaimed in between kisses. Tom smiled at his boyfriend's actions. When the kisses slowed Harry had only one question left.

"When?" Harry asked as he cutely leaned his head to the side. Tom leaned down to kiss his boyfriend one more time before responding. 

"I'll take care of it." Tom responded. Harry was about to question that, but when Tom's tongue plundered his mouth, his head was otherwise occupied. 

The pair went down to breakfast, shoulders and hands brushing each others. They set with Tom's Knights, and began to munch on the food. Breakfast paced quickly and since it was graduation day classes were cancelled. The seventh years were herded into chairs and Tom separated himself from the group stating that he had to speak to Headmaster Dippet about something. Harry was huddled around the nights. They had orders to protect him, not that Harry knew that. Over the course of the hour, the years below them began to fill the seats behind them. Finally, the wait seemed to be over when Dumbledore, the last of the professors appeared and took his seat. 

Talking seized when Headmaster Dippet rose and stood at the podium. 

"Hello Hogwarts class of 1945," A loud cheer rose from the audience. "It has been a wonderful seven years with all of your shinning faces. You have grown both physically and mentally, though some more than others." 

The headmasters blue eyes moved to where Hagrid sat on the side. Even though he had been kicked out of the school, most of the Hogwarts population still treated him like he was a student. 

"I have to congratulate all of you for your wonderful achievements. Now we have speeches by the Head Girl and Head Boy." A polite applause rose from the crowd as the Head Girl took her place at the podium. Her speech was the stereotypical graduation speech. Boring and longer than should be aloud. When she stepped of the oak stage and took her seat in the crowd, students sat to attention to listen to the most handsome boy in Hogwarts. Tom walked with confidence and grace up to the stage.

"Greetings class of '45," Tom began. "I am sure you are all tired of hearing about how great everything is, so I have something to spice this graduation up. Harry Potter would you please come up to the stage." 

The crowd when silent and all turned to face the boy in question. Harry stood up, redder than a tomato, and walked up to the stage. As he passed the teachers, he could see a wide smile on each of their faces. 

'Well clearly they are in on whatever this is.' Harry thought to himself as he turned his attention back to his lover. 

Standing beside Tom, Harry felt the nerves of whatever his boyfriend has planned start to eat him up. Tom turned to face him and a wide smile lit up his face. Turning back to the podium, his smile didn't falter. 

"Well, I assume all of you are curious as to why I called him up here. You are about to find out." Tom cancelled the sonorous spell that made his voice echo into every part of the room. Turning to face Harry, Tom suddenly looked nervous. Harry had never seen Tom like this before. 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he reached over to grasp Harry's hand. Tom glanced at the joined hands and looked back up into Harry's eyes.

"This was a sudden decision, but I know it is the right time. I love you so much Harry. You have been there for me since we were both in diapers. We talked only to each other. We shared a room. We shared the ability to talk to snakes. We have shared 17 years together," Tom stepped back and released Harry's hand. Harry barely began to mutter out what when he saw Tom drop to one knee. A loud gasp emanated from the crowd behind them as they were clued into what was about to occur. Murmurs began to spring up but the pair on the stage didn't seem to notice. Harry's hands flung up to cover his mouth and nose, and his emerald eyes began to water. Tom opened the ring box he had retrieved from the pocket of his robe. "I was wondering if you'd like to spend the rest of our years, together. So, Harry Potter, would you like to become Harry Riddle?" 

Tom looked more vulnerable than he ever had as he awaited Harry's answer. Harry removed his hands from his face while breaking out in a wide grin, and he nodded. Tom quickly slipped the ring onto Harry's finger and swept him up in a hug. The crowd was stunned, they had never seen Tom Riddle show so much as a wisp of emotion, yet here he was proposing, declaring his love. Girls an boys alike mourned for the lost chance of marrying one of the pair, but they saw the happiness emanating from the pair. 

When Tom swept Harry up for a possessive kiss, no one complained. However, Everyone could tell the gesture had one meaning behind it.

He's Mine. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 1803

Published: June 2, 2020


	4. "With all my heart"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom are co rulers of the magical world. Life has been peaceful ever since Dumbledore and his forces were obliterated. Tom thinks their life is complete but Harry is wishing for something else. Harry gets it. This one is shorter because I busted up my leg skateboarding and am in a lot of pain. Lots of fluff.

Life was peaceful for Lord Voldemort and Lord Hibiscus. They had successfully defeated Dumbledore three years prior. The wizarding world had settled quickly when the population realized they weren't going to be killed on sight. 

Many changes were implemented. The first being removing children from muggle parents. This ensured no chance of being exposed to muggles. The parents would be obliviated and so would the child. The second major change is magical orphanages. The muggle born children would get placed into the orphanages where they would be treated fairly and, more often than not, get adopted by the time they start Hogwarts. The third and final major change is the way muggleborns are treated. They were now classified as first generation wizards rather than mudbloods. 

These changes and many others helped to change the wizarding world to become more peaceful. Tom and Harry resided over everything making sure peace was kept and justice was served. 

Tom, currently, resided at his desk, hidden behind mounds of paperwork. When the changes began to take place, the first thing to go was the voting behind the Minister. Tom had set himself permanently in the spot of Minister of Magic. The Minister was currently signing his name onto some document that required it. A loud knock drew his attention to the wooden door in front of him. Confusion quickly filled the features of the Dark Lord. 

'What? I finished my last meeting an hour ago.' Tom thought in dismay. The knock came again, clearly not wishing to be dismissed. A sigh escaped the lips of Tom. 

"Come in." Tom stated in his 'Minister Voice.' His jaw nearly dropped at the sight in front of him. Harry was wearing Tom's shirt, which hung loosely on his frame, and a pair of tight, leather pants. The younger of the two's emerald eyes where shinning with joy, and, in his hands, Harry held a small box with a neat pink bow on top. Seeing his husband standing there, Tom's face stretched into a wide smirk.

"Hello, darling." Tom stated in a sultry tone looking Harry up and down. The younger lord blushed, even after years of hearing things like that come from Tom's lips. Harry felt his feet move towards Tom and soon he was wrapped into strong arms. The hug was warm and Tom seemed to smell like fresh parchment and peppermint. Feeling an uncomfortable edge poke his stomach, Harry remembered why he came to see his husband. Stepping back, Harry opened his mouth to address his partner.

"Tom?" Harry inquired in a suddenly meek voice. 

"Yes, love." Tom reached across to grab Harry's hands and grasp them firmly as he spoke. 

"Promise you won't get angry at me for what I have to say?" Emerald eye's stared at their joined hands as lips mumbled out the question.

"You know you can tell me anything, Sweetheart." Tom released one of his hands so that he could tilt his partners chin up. A chaste kiss was placed upon the younger's lips. Surprisingly the gesture didn't calm Harry, it just seemed to agitate him more. Now Tom began to worry. Once again, Harry felt himself be enveloped in a hug. Tom was holding him close, after just less than a minute of silence occurred, when he heard a mumble. 

"What was that love, I couldn't hear you?" Tom breathed a sigh of relief hearing his lover finally letting him now what was occurring. That sigh of relief quickly became a sharp inhale when he heard what Harry said.

"I'm pregnant." Harry stated as he removed himself from Tom's grasp. Harry's finger's opened up the neatly wrapped box to pull out a shirt with the words 'You're going to be a daddy!' written on them. Tom was frozen in place with shock. The elder's breath began to pick up and rapidly became too short. Seeing Tom start to hyperventilate, Harry started to utter helpful words after placing the box and it's contents on Tom's desk. When Tom's breathing started to resemble something of normalcy, he spoke. 

"You. Me. Baby." Tom uttered between breathes. 

"Yes, Tom," Harry moved Tom's hands, which were clench by his side, to rest over his stomach which would soon swell. "You and I created a baby. We're gonna be parents." 

"We're gonna be parents." Tom repeated, and it seemed with these words it finally sunk in. Harry, still standing in slight worry, was thrown into a hug. Instead of the previous reassuring hugs, this one was fully of joy. Tom was swinging his love around in circles as Harry giggled, amused at his husband's actions. When Harry was finally put on the ground, he decided to ask one final question. 

"Do want this baby, Tom?" Harry asked with as much confidence as he could muster up, which wasn't much. Tom's face turned serious and a pit formed in Harry's stomach.

"Of course I do. The real question is do you want a child?" Tom's face was still stern but Harry's face lit up into a smile. All of Harry's fears were unjust and he felt the lingering doubts evaporate. 

"With all my heart." Harry replied, smile brighter than the sun. Tom's face cleared up and a rare smile took over.

"Just imagine, a little green eyed baby running around." Tom's eyes had a dreamy look to them as he saw the mental image of what he had said. Harry let out another giggle of joy. Suddenly, Tom's features morphed into one of desire and lust. Harry's laughter stopped. 

"Is it too soon to try for another?" Tom asked as he swiftly hoisted Harry over his shoulder and walked towards the nearest floo leaving the box behind.

"Yes, but we can still try." Harry said as they were promptly transported to their manor for a night of pleasure and passion. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 1042

Published: June 3 2020


	5. "You make the best Caramel Frappuccino ever!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop AU! Muggle AU! Tom works at the coffee shop at Harry's college. This is a short collection of their encounters. This is based off a tiktok I saw, I can't find it though.

'Shit! I'm late to Snape's chem class,' Harry thought as he slowed down on the sidewalks of the busy city. 'Might as well just skip the class altogether.'

Glancing around Harry spotted 'Marauder's Macchiato's.' With a quick rummage through his pocket, Harry decided he had enough for a coffee. When he pulled open the large oak door, the scent of fresh coffee and sweets filled his brain. A small pleased sigh escaped his lips. Wallet in hand, Harry walked up to the counter.

Looking up at the man before him, Harry felt his brain short circuit. The man in front of him looked to be shaped from marble. His cheekbones could cut through metal and his jawline was even sharper. Defined abs could be seen through the cheap uniform. Looking at the tag on his uniform, Harry was pleased to find his name, Tom. A smirk moved onto the mans ever so perfect lips at Harry's open admiration of him.

"Well Hello," Tom asked in what could only be described as a seductive tone. Harry felt his cheeks flare up with color and diverted his eyes. Tom leaned forward, resting his arms on the marble counter top, so that he could peer into Harry's emerald eyes. "What would you like today?"

"O-Oh... a caramel frappuccino with extra caramel drizzle." Harry answered, mortified that he had been caught gazing at him. Tom let out a chuckle and copied down the order onto the cup.

"May I have a name for the order, darling." Tom inquired clearly wanting the name for his own personal reasons. Harry somehow managed to turn a deeper shade of red.

"H-H-Harry." Tom's smirk turned into a smile as he started to prepare the order.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry managed to keep himself from going to the coffee shop for a grand total of 5 days. When he came in next, it was after a disastrous biology class with Sprout. Harry couldn't deny himself the reward of seeing the hot barista, so off he went.

This time their was a large line and two check out stations were open. One was operated by Tom and the other was by a middle aged lady. The line was singular, and when a cashier was open the person in the front would go to them. Harry with his awful Potter luck, managed to get the middle aged lady, Tiffany, instead of Tom.

Throughout the exchange with the snippy lady, Harry kept sneaking glances at Tom. As Harry was walking away with his completed order, he glanced at Tom. Surprisingly, Tom was staring right at him or, more specifically, his ass. Feeling confidence surge through him, Harry winked at the man and made sure to sway his hips as he walked emphasizing his plump rear.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The next time Harry walked in, it was a Tuesday, just 3 days after his last visit. The store seemed to be empty and only Tom and one other customer filled the spacious shop. Specifically for his visit, Harry dolled himself up, seeing as he had no class today. Black jeans hugging his body and a light pink sweater made him look like an angel. His doe eyes and wide lips added to the affect.

Walking up to the counter, Harry got Tom's attention. Tom flushed bright red and felt the air leave his lungs.

'Merlin! He looks good enough to eat,' Tom thought to himself. He didn't voice that thought but instead went with a simple sentence.

"Hello, Sweetheart," Tom began and when he saw Harry's face starting to match his sweater, he felt a strong surge of satisfaction knowing he was the one to make the angel blush. "Caramel frappuccino?"

"Yes." Harry managed to get out without stuttering.

'He remembered what I ordered!' Harry essentially screamed in his mind while internally jumping with joy.

"I'll get right on that." Tom stated.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Caramel frappuccino, Angel?" Tom asked as Harry walked in on Friday.

"Definitely." Harry confirmed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"The usual, dear?" Tom asked Monday.

"Affirmative." Harry replied with a smile making Tom smile as well.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The exchanges went on like that for close to a month before a small change occurred.

"Hey darlin'" Tom stated as he already started to make the frappuccino for the smaller male. Today would be different, Tom had a plan to get the cutie to become his.

"Hey Tom." Harry's face lit up as he saw his favorite person. When he received his drink, he had to do a double take. On the side of the cup was a number with the words 'How about a date? -T.' A small squeal escaped Harry. The younger wanted to go up and hug Tom but seeing as he was already serving a customer, he would have to do it later.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry called Tom with in the hour and they quickly set up a date at Tom's work during one of his breaks the next day. Harry was elated and so was Tom though neither knew of the other's joy.

When Tom got off of work, Harry was sitting at one of the booths in the far corner nursing the frappuccino Tom had prepared earlier. Seeing the approaching man, Harry smiled and waved him over.

"Hey." Harry stated licking his lips of whip cream in a way that made Tom's blood flow south.

"Hey, sweetheart how are you doing?" Tom asked politely sitting down right next to Harry as opposed to sitting across from him.

"Good," Harry replied as Tom slung an arm around his shoulder. "You make the best caramel frappuccino ever!"

With that exclamation Tom started laughing, and soon Harry was giggling too. When they had finally managed to calm down, Harry had managed to burrow himself into Tom's side. Internally cooing at the adorable sight, Tom saw a bit of whipped cream stuck on the edge of Harry's plump lips.

"Here let me get that for you." Tom said as he leaned forward bringing a hand up. Harry blushed realizing Tom's fingers were about to touch his face, but what he got instead make him melt with happiness. It was Tom's lips, not his fingers, that reached down to get the whipped cream from the edge of Harry's lips.

Tom pulled back faster than lightning and licked his lips, tasting the whipped cream. Harry pouted over how short the kiss was and decided to do something about it. Grabbing Tom's collar harshly, Harry pulled the man down so that he could kiss him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 1123

Published Date: June 4th, 2020


	6. "What's with all the Love Marks?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom are secretly together. However, they get exposed after an incident involving hickeys. This is fairly short as I just got back from a run and have a long practice tonight.

Harry and Tom had spent the night together, though they got little sleep. The silencing charm around their shared bed saved them from some awkward questions and gossip. Harry woke Tom up in a very pleasurable way. 

"Damn, Tom." Harry panted out. A smirk found it's way on Tom's face. 

"Did you like that?" Tom asked teasingly. Harry just nodded with a satisfied look on his face. A small chuckle escaped from Tom seeing what he did to his boyfriend. Tom used a free hand to pull back the curtain to see where his roommates were. The Slytherin dorm was empty, thankfully. 

Tom shifted Harry off him so that he could walk towards the shower, not bothering to put on clothes. Harry wolf whistled as he moved to follow him, albeit with a limp. Hearing the shower start, Harry grabbed some clothes for the both of them. 

When Harry entered the shower he got the great view of Tom's abs and gorgeous body. Sneaking up from behind, Harry wrapped his arms around Tom and moved so that his front was pressed against Tom's, moving his arms up to Tom's shoulder. Tom wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Harry was painfully yanked from the bliss of the kiss when he felt the hot water hit his skin. Looking down, Harry saw the sheer amount of hickeys. 

'There are so many,' Harry thought moving his head around to see them all. 'How did I not feel them.' 

The twirling stopped when Harry spotted the most smug grin on Tom's lips. Emerald eyes widened when he caught sight of what he had done to Tom. There were red scratch mark's all over Tom's chest, and probably his back. A large hickey rested on his collar while red scratches were all over his neck. Smaller hickeys were randomly dispersed as well.

"Why did you do this?" Harry asked angrily as he pushed hard against Tom's chest. Tom grabbed Harry's hands and held them loosely. 

"You seemed to enjoy it." Tom answered as he brought each hand up for a kiss. A light blush worked its way onto Harry's cheeks. 

The rest of the shower was spent in relative silence as they washed each other, occasionally sharing kisses. When they were walking out of the shower, Harry had to do a double take in the mirror. He looked just as bad as Tom did, if not worse. Hickeys were everywhere, ranging in size, shape, and shades all over his neck. They were incredibly visible, but even knowing that a grin broke out on Harry's face. 

Harry bounced over to Tom who was in the process of slipping on his robe and pulled him down by the tie for a kiss. It was full of passion and appreciation. A whine escaped Harry when they pulled apart. Tom smirked and handed Harry his clothes. 

"Get dressed, love," Tom instructed. Harry huffed. "Since we can't cover the marks up, it appears we will be announcing our relationship sooner than expected." 

"Can we walk in holding hands?" Harry asked timidly. The softest smile appeared on Tom's face. The elder of the pair leaned over to place a kiss on Harry's pink cheeks. 

"Anything you want, darling." Tom moved towards the doors holding both of there bags which held their school books. Harry hurried up his dressing and scurried over to Tom, face red as a tomato. 

"Ready?" Harry asked as Tom handed him his bag. The pair turned to start down the stairs. 

"Yes." Tom took Harry's hand in his as the reached the bottom of the stairs. The few students in the common room stopped to stare at them in shock. A single thought bounced through each of their minds, 'What the hell happened to Tom Riddle.' The stone wall opened and the pair stepped out, oblivious to the whispers and stares behind them. 

The walk to the Great Hall seemed to take ages, in Harry's opinion. When they arrived to the hall, all eyes turned to them. Harry attempted to pull away his hand in fear, but Tom's firm grip held him their. The couple stopped at the entrance to the great hall, all eyes went to their marks and joined hands. 

Whispers broke out among both the teachers and the students. Tom seemed to be unfazed and moved to sit them at there normal place at the Slytherin table. Harry, however, was freaking out, though he didn't show it. As they walked to their seats, the eyes of all of their classmates seemed to follow them. 

The gossip continued the whole breakfast but when they were about to leave a fourth year Gryffindor girl bravely walked over to them. The hall went silent. Harry looked up at the blond haired girl tilting his head in a confused manor. Nerves seemed to be eating the girl up but she still stood tall. 

"What's with all the love marks?" The Gryffindor asked looking Tom dead in the eyes. Tom just smirked while Harry turned redder than anyone thought possible. 

"Well," Tom drawled out. Everyone sat in anticipation waiting desperately for the explanation to whatever was going on. "you see, I just had to let everyone know that my darling, Harry here, is my lover." 

A collective gasp sounded out from the crowd, from the male population, and squeals broke out from the rest of them. Harry had sunk in on himself, in mortification. Tom just smirked and tilted Harry's head up into a passionate kiss. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 964

Published: June 5, 2020


	7. "Counting down the days"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collection of letters between Tom and Harry. Set in America during the time of the American Civil War. Tom is a soldier and Harry is stuck at home because of his crippled leg. Tom's parents are dead and Harry was written down as his only relative so that he could be the first person to hear news about Tom. This chapter contains feels and you might cry. I really love this so much. Also I am not writing this in the way it would have been written back then, because that would be way to much work. Sorry this is later in the day, I had a tournament that took up 6 or so hours of my day.

Dear Harry, 

Life here is different. That is the only way to say that. We get commanded to wake up earlier than I ever have before, and our meals are terrible. I really wish I could have avoided joining the Union. My only wish at the moment is to have you residing in my arms. I don't have much paper to write on, so my letter's will be scarce. Just remember I love you and I am counting down the days until I get to see you again. 

Sincerely,

Tom M. Riddle 

178 days left 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear my Tom, 

I long to hear your voice, I know you are probably chuckling at how cheesy I sound, but it is true. I miss you terribly. Mom agrees with me too. Although Dad says he just misses the extra farm hand. We both know that's a lie. I miss your hugs too, Tom. I love you so much and can't wait to see you again as well. 

From your love,

Harry J. Potter

156 days left. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear my love,

Tomorrow we have our first battle as a battalion. I am scared of what is to come. If you tell anyone I said that, you aren't getting laid until the nineteen hundreds arrive. I also feel slightly threatened by my fellow soldiers. Some of the other soldiers don't have shoes, but I do. I've seen the envious glances and the hungry looks in some of their eyes. I am guarding these shoes with my life. When I get home, I demand you and I spend at least a week alone in a room doing things that would make a virgin blush. 

With all my love, 

Tom M. Riddle

135 days left

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear the idiot soldier who I love dearly, 

How did the battle go. Are you ok? I received the letter a week after it was sent so I know the battle is most likely over now. I don't want you to see you hurt like me. I hope the battle was short so that less people got injured. Also, if someone steals your shoes, I will come up their and beat their asses. 

In positive news, Ronald's sister is pregnant. She and her husband, Dean, told us last night. It was a joyous occasion that I wish I could have shared with you. 

Cheers,

Harry J. Potter

103 days left

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear the boy who lived,

Creative name right. I told my friend Lucius about how you crippled your leg with that rouge ox and he came up with it. I bet a bottle of rum that the baby is a boy.

In other news we won the battle. We had minor casualties, although I lost one of my friends. His name was Bartemius Crouch. He was a little weird but was able to play the fiddle. Now the nights are quiet. I came out uninjured though a few bullets flew by my head a couple times. We were forced to move 50 miles south, so I received your letter later than expected.

Again with love,

Tom M. Riddle

79 days left.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear my lucky lover,

I am having a good time with these names. Has anything interesting happened? Life on the farm here has been boring. Mom and Dad have finished planting the seeds for the fall. It went slower than anticipated. They most definitely miss you, if only to help with the farm work. I have been so lonely without your kisses. The only thing that is keeping me sane is that I will see you soon.

With love,

Harry J. Potter

61 days left

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear my love, 

I miss you. There is no simpler way to but it. All the men here talk about their wives or their conquests. They talk of their intimacy's. All this talk does it make me long for your embrace. Also, nothing major has occurred in weeks. I didn't get much paper today so this is where I have to end the letter. 

From,

Tom M. Riddle

47 days left

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Tom cat,

I miss you as well. All of the men who's enlistment ended last week have returned home. They were able to embrace their women openly. I wish we could do the same without fear of being shot, but alas it is not to be. I long to have you back. The crops have started to sprout and when you'll return you can help with the harvest. At least that's what Dad says. I just want my lover back with me. 

From the person counting down the days,

Harry J. Potter

35 days left

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Har bear,

We are being moved to fight. Instead of it being a small battle like before, it is a major battle. We are reinforcements this time around. The battle is going in the south's favor. I don't want them to win this but I also don't want to die. I want to be with you. The coming days cannot go by quicker. 

Wish me luck,

Tom M. Riddle 

26 days left

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear my soldier, 

Are you ok? Please be ok. We don't have much more paper so this is all I can write. 

Please respond,

Harry J. Potter

14 days left

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear my eternal love,

I fear this will be the last letter I can send to you. The battle isn't going well. We are losing ground and my fellow soldiers are being swatted down like flies. I lost the Lestrange brothers a day ago. It all feels surreal. I got grazed with a bullet and luckily it healed with in a week. 

I have something for you in this letter. Last month we fended off Southern soldiers from a blacksmith's. In appreciation he gifted us with rings. I picked one out, and I was planning on giving it to you when I got home. I don't think I will be able to do that, so it's enclosed in a pouch with the letter. I'm sorry I'm not their to give it to you.

I love you with all of my heart and soul. Remember that if I don't come home. If this is the last thing I can send, I have my final words. I love you Harry James Potter more than I have loved anything ever. 

Signing off, 

Tom M. Riddle

2 days left

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear my love, 

We have little paper. Come home if you can. Please be ok

Sincerely,

Harry J. Potter

0 days left

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear HARRY J. POTTER,

We regret to inform you that TOM M. RIDDLE has gone missing or we have not identified his body. He went missing on APRIL 3RD 1863. His service to the military is/was completed. If he turns up, he is free from his service and may return home.

Sincerely,

General Albus W.B.P. Dumbledore

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat at their farm house basking in the heat from the fire. The rain from outside was freezing cold and had soaked his clothes. While his body may have been in front of a roaring fire, his brain was elsewhere. He sat deep in thought twirling the ring he had been given while a lone tear traced it's way down his cheek.

A loud bang sounded out from the wooden door. Harry went to rise but his mother put a firm hand on his shoulder. She had a small reassuring smile on her face.

"I'll get it, dear." She stated as she exited the room. Hearing her start to open the door, Harry was brought back into his depressing thoughts. 

'I wish I could just hear him again,' Harry thought nearing tears as his grip on the steel ring tightened. 'I just want to see him again. I just want to hear him tell me he loves me. Oh god, I miss him so much.' 

Ripping him out of his thoughts, Harry felt a familiar press of lips onto his and hands dragging him to his feet. Harry closed his eyes believing he was hallucinating. Once Harry felt the need for air, he pulled back from, in his opinion, the most realistic dream he's had. Opening his eyes, Harry was shocked to see Tom standing there. Sure he had a stubble like beard, his hair was untamed, and his clothes were rags, but he was still Harry's Tom. 

Feeling his legs turn to jello, Harry fell back into the plush chair. Tom just chuckled and reached out to grab his partner's hand. 

"I'm home." Tom spoke in a soft tone. Harry felt tears start to pool in his eyes and simply reached up to hug his boyfriend, swearing to himself to never let him leave again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 1571

Published: June 6, 2020


	8. "Are you serious?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little drabble about Harry and Tom's first kiss. It's set where Tom is the dark lord and Harry has been converted over to the 'dark' side. I am really tired so this is really bad and super short.

Harry had just apparated onto the outskirts of Tom's manor when he saw the owner of the manor approaching him. The boy who lived ran towards the dark lord and was enveloped in his arms. 

"It has been too long." Tom stated while resting his head on Harry's. Harry took a not so subtle breathe breathing in Tom's earthy scent.

"I agree," Harry stated stepping back from the hug. "I have news." 

"What is it dear." Tom asked leaning forward teasing Harry. Harry swatted him away with a chuckle. 

"So you know how I have to live with the order, right?" A smirk was etched onto Harry's face. 

"Yes...?" Tom questioned looking Harry deep in the eyes. 

"Well I got a little angry at Dumbledore today and I might have yelled 'I'm never coming back' as I ran out the door," Here Harry looked up to give a stunned Tom the most perfect puppy dog eyes. "I have no where to go, so maybe I can move in with the dark side sooner than expected." 

"Are you serious?" Tom asked after a moment of silence. 

"No, Sirius is my godfather," Tom groaned at that response. "But yes I am serious. I also maybe sorta kinda blew up the order safe house. Dumbledore's beard was on fire when I left." 

"Wow." Tom seemed to be at a loss for words. Harry just started bouncing around before stopping right in front of Tom. 

"So I can move in, right." Harry asked timidly, seeming shy for the first time since arriving. 

"Of course." Tom responded. The persistent bouncing by Harry started again. A chuckle came from an amused Tom. Hearing this Harry bounced up to Tom.

"I'm so happy, I could kiss you!" Harry exclaimed. Tom froze and so did Harry after realizing what he said.

"Are you serious?" Tom asked again, leaning forward to pull Harry into his arms so he couldn't run away.

"As I've told you before, Sirius is my godfather." Harry stated with a nervous chuckle as he looked up to stare into Tom's red eyes. The Dark Lord simultaneously looked down to stare into Harry's emerald ones. Seeming to be of one mind, the pair leaned in, eyes locked. The second lips met eyes snapped shut. Hands wandered all over their muscled bodies. Harry's hand's strayed into Tom's inky black hair while one of Tom's went to his ass and the other to his waist. 

After running out of air, the pair split. Tom stared into emerald eyes that were blown out while Harry was still in a moment of bliss. 

"Harry, may I take you to bed?" Tom hesitantly asked. 

"Mhm..." Harry managed to mumble out. Tom chuckled and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. As the apparated out Tom had the widest smirk on his face imagining all of things he would be doing to Harry that night. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 531

Published: June 7, 2020


	9. "I have properly staked my claim over my husband."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom are married in this fanfiction. This is crack, I haven't slept in 2 days. I can't do anything properly. I'm sleeping after this for sure. Everything is kinda blurred. Sorry in advance. I'm hooked on a fanfiction and this was all I could tear my attention away to write.

Harry silently snuck down the stairs during the late hours of the morning, hoping that no one would be in the Great Hall. His hopes would be crushed however when he walked in to find the Great Hall completely filled with people. 

'Oh screw me.' Harry thought as he trudged down to the Gryffindor table mood darkened. 

Ronald Weasley looked up from stuffing his face with various foods to motion his 'friend' over to the table. Hermione was sitting next to him with her bushy head enveloped in a book. Dropping his old bag down to the ground, Harry sat down across from them. 

"Morning Harry," Spoke the know it all Hermione barely looking up from her book. "and Ronald, chew with your mouth closed." 

A murmur of agreement broke out from the table at that statement. Ronald managed to get so embarrassed that his face started to match his flaming head of hair. Harry chuckled lightly and reached out to grab a roll. Apparently the light managed to hit his hand just right because he was ambushed by a group of girls demanding to see the rings on his hand. 

Ron sat there slack jawed, food hanging out of his mouth, while Hermione was still wrapped up in her book. Many girls started to ask a lot of questions directed at Harry, but one stood out. 

"Who gave them to you?" Parvati asked 

"Why do you have two?" Cho questioned.

"But Harry-kins you're supposed to marry me," Ginny exclaimed as she reached over to grab Harry by the collar stopping every single conversation in the hall. "Dumbledore said I was going to be Mrs. Potter." 

Deciding that she needed to stake a 'claim' on the man, she leaned close and was about to peck Harry when she felt a strong hand grab her by the neck. The hand yanked her back and when she saw who it was, she screamed. The face of young Tom Riddle stared her down. Apparently her outburst wasn't the only thing to make the hall go silent. 

"I'd like it, if you kept your filthy hands off my husband." Tom growled as he leaned menacingly over her body. Harry reached out to grab his husband and pull him back, which he succeeding in doing, but when Ginny responded there was nothing he could do. 

"Get off my harry-kins," She screeched. Tom lurched out of Harry's grasp as she continued to speak. "my future husband would never lower himself to talk to filth like you, let alone let you touch him." 

Tom's face split into a vindictive smirk as Harry groaned. The younger husband knew there was no way to stop Tom unless he felt like adding public sex to his repertoire of wrongdoings.

"Harry, love?" Tom's smirk was wider than Harry had even seen, and the other students in the hall were stunned in place. 

"Yes...?" Harry trailed off, nervous about what was to come. 

"She thinks that you don't like to be touched by me," Here his smirk turned lecherous "would you like to explain what happened last night or maybe even last week after that banquet?"

Harry turned bright red from either mortification or shock, maybe a combination of both. The Great Hall sat in silence waiting for an answer, while Ginny continued to hurl insults. Harry began to mumble a response but it was inaudible. 

"What was that sweetheart, I couldn't hear?" Tom teased. Rage flooded through Harry, as he was pissed that Tom would make him say these things out loud. 

"You teased me with a vibrator and a butt plug during a banquet, and then tied me up leaving marks all over." Harry bit out exposing his scratched wrists. Tom chuckled at the reactions across the hall. Some were shocked, some were angry, and some were indifferent. 

"Now, I believe I have properly staked my claim over my husband so we will be going," Tom wrapped a possesive arm around Harry's waist while turning to look at Ginny on the floor. "I will be having my men come and pick you up later for a little punishment." 

The grin Tom wore promised Ginerva would not be forgetting what she had done. Before anyone could react, the pair was gone

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 771

Published: June 8, 2020


	10. "Astraphobia"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is scared of the lightning outside. Tom helps. Mentions abuse and will get into your feels. Also contains a OOC Tom though it's not too outlandish.

Tom had woken up to hear soft whimpers coming from the person nestled into his side while the sounds of rain echoed off the roof. 

'Wonder what the nightmare is tonight,' Tom thought as he softly reached over to wake up his lover. When Tom touched Harry's clenched arm, eyes that were wide open snapped to him. 'Oh shit, he's awake. Why is he upset then?' 

"What's wrong, love?" Tom decided to voice his thoughts concerned for his boyfriend. Harry stared at Tom, most likely thinking he was still asleep. 

"N-nutin" Harry managed to get out between his heaving breaths. Seeing the moonlight hit Harry's face, Tom was able to see dried tear tacks running down Harry's face as well as dark circles underneath Harry's eyes. 

"Baby, What happened? You didn't have these dark circles when we went to bed," Tom questioned as he pulled Harry in for a comforting hug as thunder and lightning struck outside. Somehow this caused Harry to resume his weeping. "Oh sweetheart."

Tom's heart was currently being crushed under the weight of his boyfriend's sobs. He hated seeing Harry cry. It was the worst thing in the world in Tom's opinion. Tom just felt so helpless and couldn't seem to comfort him. Harry seemed to calm down at the same time the storm that had been raging outside for over three days. Tom felt a small murmur of sound escape Harry's lips.

"What was that, love?" Tom placed a loving kiss on the top of Harry's head. 

"Gl-glamour charm." Harry spoke in a voice that was as quiet as a mouse, just barely loud enough for Tom to hear. 

"Why couldn't you tell me?" Tom felt his heart breaking. Harry didn't trust him. Even after all the years they had spent together Harry had hid this from him.

"Didn't want to make you think I'm weak." Harry hid himself in Tom's arm's after answering. He hoped to hide from reality in Tom's arms. Tom grabbed Harry's chin with the softest touch he could muster and forced Harry to look at him.

"Am I weak for having all of these scars from the Matrons?" Tom had a fire behind his eyes and Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the glorious sight. Tom continued on never pausing. "Am I weak for being a klepto? Am I weak for hiding away for ten years? Am I weak for being bullied?" 

"No. Never." Harry quickly responded. 

"Then why do you think I will consider you weak?" Tom asked, the fire in his eye's softening to a faint, comforting glow.

"It's about the Dursley's," Harry had decided to avoid the question, but Tom didn't dare stop him. He wanted information about the bigger issue not the smaller ones. "When I still lived in the cupboard, whenever it stormed water would seep into the cupboard. The floors would grow damp. Animals of all sorts would seek shelter in there too. When it thundered, it made me think of when Vernon would storm down the stairs. The lightning always made the animals jump and those who had claws would latch onto me. One time when I was four, one of them had claws and they latched onto me. I was bleeding heavily and was in so much pain, yet I couldn't scream out. If I did the thundering noise would become the thunder of Vernon's footsteps down the stairs. I'm so weak for not being able to get over a stupid fear. I won't disturb your sleep with this again. I'm sorry, Tom"

Harry began to pull away, shrinking in on himself. 

'I knew this was a bad idea. Why did I tell him. He's gonna break up with me.' Harry thought so deep in despair that he didn't notice Tom yanking him back in. He did however notice, when his raven locks started to grow damp. Looking up, Harry was shocked to find red eyes filled with tears. 

"How could I be mad?" Tom asked voice cracking. "You aren't weak love. You have Astraphobia. You're afraid of thunder and lightning. I want to kill those Dursley's for what they did to you." 

"T-Tom." Harry responded still stunned. Tom just wrapped his arm's further around Harry and held him tight. 

"Don't be ashamed. I just want to comfort you," Tom pecked Harry on the lips giving the younger male more reassurance. "Please tell me when something like this happens, ok?" 

"Ok." Harry replied nuzzling himself into Tom's warm embrace. Harry finally knew he was safe, for one of the first times in his life. A happy sigh escaped his lips as Tom kissed him drowning out the sounds of the storm outside. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 815

Published: June 9, 2020


	11. "Being forced to wear that vibrator in a meeting must be terrible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry decided to tease Tom during office hours. Tom starts teasing back. Lucius and Severus are just bystanders. Contains sexual content, no intercourse though.
> 
> Would you guys like to see a bottom Tom story? Let me know!

The meeting between the Minister for Magic, Lucius, and The headmaster of Hogwarts, Severus, was going well. Until Harry decided to tease Tom. 

"How Dumbledore put up with all these snot nosed brats, I'll never know." Severus exasperatedly stated. Harry, deciding to be a little shit, reached under the oak table to lightly ghost his hand over Tom's thigh. Tom's eyes snapped over to his partner who was sitting there looking as innocent as possible.

"I can't stand the imbeciles that work as the Ministry as well Severus." Lucius agreed as Harry firmly planted a hand on Tom's thigh. A very light blush broke out on Tom's cheek.

"See this is why I don't work with people." Harry replied as he inched his hand closer and closer to Tom's hardening penis. 

"I envy you then My Lords." Severus chuckled as he picked up his tea. Harry's hand had reached it's destination. Tom's eyes went wide and he let out an almost silent, shaky breath. 

"My Lord," Lucius looked directly at Tom while Harry grasped Tom's length firmly. Tom snaked a hand under the table to try and remove Harry's hand. Though, Harry wouldn't relent. Internally Tom cursed Harry as he met Lucius's gaze. "What is your plan for the Vampire problem. They are drinking from too many Muggles. The Muggles are starting to get suspicious."

"I have a plan in place." Tom stated trying to control himself as he, finally, removed Harry's hand. "There are thousand's of soulless body's in Azkaban. They are alive and have enough blood that the Vampire's would be satisfied, as long as they aren't killing them."

"Good plan, My Lord." Lucius replied while Severus nodded along. Harry however was trying to sneak his hand back onto Tom's lap. Tom swatted him away while reaching into his pocket. Harry blanched, retreating his hand, knowing what he was about to get out. 

'Oh shit, what have I gotten myself into. I shouldn't have teased him.' Harry thought as he sneakingly picked up one of the sandwiches on the table. 

"Are you feeling alright Lord Harry? You look pale," Severus questioned. "I have a pepper up potion if you require it."

"It is alright Severus, I just remembered something unpleasant." Harry replied as he could see the remote that was connected to the vibrator with in him. A low steady vibration started from within Harry, making him harden. 

"May I inquire what it is?" Lucius asked, but seeing the wide, triumphant smirk on Tom's face made him reconsider. Harry blushed brightly, but decided to answer. 

"It was just the one time I happened to catch Dumbledore without his shirt on. I had never wished for bleach as much as I did that time." Harry lied, chuckling at the disgusted faces on both Severus and Lucius. Tom apparently didn't appreciate that comment, so the vibrations became stronger. 

"I wish you had kept that thought to yourself, My Lord." Severus stated face ashy. Lucius hummed an agreement.

"Back to serious matters," Tom interrupted. Everyone quickly sat at attention. Harry let out a small whimper as the vibrator moved to brush that pleasurable spot within him. Luckily it went unnoticed by almost everyone. Tom however heard it and a smug smirk took over his features. "What are the plans for the upcoming Wizengamot?"

"Well, My Lord, we are planning on introducing a new bill that would allow muggleborn wizards earlier access to magic." Severus replied nervous at the grin his lord had on his visage. Tom had decided to turn up the vibration's to the highest setting. Harry had to harshly bite his lip to keep from moaning out loud. 

"I'm sorry to ask again My Lord," Here Lucius looked Harry dead in the eyes. "But are you ok?"

Tom decided it was time to swoop in and spare his lover. 

"It appears the food from earlier is not agreeing with him. Can we end this meeting early. I'll take care of him." The last bit was said with a seductive tone making Harry shiver next to him. After murmurs of agreement's were said, the two men left the office. 

When the door shut, Tom immediately pulled out his wand casting a locking charm on the door, shutting the windows, and throwing up the most powerful silencing charm he knew. Seeing the final charm being cast, Harry let out a loud moan making Tom harden again. 

"Aw poor baby," Tom teased. "Being forced to wear that vibrator in a meeting must be terrible."

Harry just glared seeing as he couldn't speak any words aloud due to the sheer amount of pleasure he was feeling. Tom decided to take pity on Harry. 

"You can cum, love," Harry hearing he had permission, immediately released soiling his pants. Tom just chuckled gathering Harry into his arms, shutting off the vibrations. "We aren't done for the night."

As they apparated out, Harry let out a pitiful groan knowing exactly what he was in for. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 872

Published: June 10, 2020


	12. "Stop making out and get over here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muggle AU! Tom decided to take Harry on a laser tag date. This is based off a prompt I saw on pintrist that I can't find again or else I would mention them. They are both OOC! Also Tom is the bottom in this since I got a few PM's about them wanting it, so here you go.

"I promise you it won't be bad," Tom pleaded as he essentially dragged Harry into the old arcade. An idea seemed to hit Tom, so he leaned in close to Harry's ear. "I'll make it up to you afterwards." 

"Now, I can take you up on that offer." Harry stated with a smirk, allowing himself to be forced into the building. 

"Thank you! Thank you!" Tom squealed kissing Harry sweetly on the cheek in front of the doors to the establishment. Shaking his head in amusement, Harry entered the arcade following his elated boyfriend. 

They wandered up to the counter, quickly paid for a round of laser tag, and got in the line. Many other adults of all shapes and sizes were present. Luckily their were no children, the youngest looked to be at least 16. 

Turning towards each other with smirks, a silent agreement passed between them. They weren't going to go easy on anyone. An attendant walked over and speedily went through a slideshow with emphasis on the no violence rule. 

"Follow me and we will get y'all suited up and ready to begin." Her accent was distinctly southern. Following her to the next room, the group was instructed on how to get into the gear and how the points were tallied. Harry and Tom had matching grins as they held their guns. 

"Now in approximately 10 seconds the lights on your gear will turn on. What ever color you get is what team you are on. Now since you are all adults, I expect y'all to behave like adults." Almost on cue, when she finished, the light's illuminated their uniforms. 

Harry looked down to see blue coming from his chest piece while Tom had red coming from his. Seeing everyone distracted, Harry grabbed Tom by the collar to pull him close. Red lips ghosted onto Tom's, now pink, ears. 

"It's on, baby boy." Harry growled. All Tom could do was softly whimper. The pair separated, not wishing to draw attention to themselves. With a sharp whistle everyone's attention was back onto the instructor. 

"Blue team, head towards the beacon in the far corner," All ten people of the blue team started their journey to the other side of the arena. Tom watched his boyfriend go with a hint of sorrow. He hated being separated from Harry. Although watching his ass move was a reward. "Green team, you guys start here." 

Moving at a fast pace, she made her way over to the elevated booth that gave her a view of the whole battle field. Grabbing a microphone, she made her final announcement. 

"When you here the air horn go off, you are free to move about and fire at whomever you wish. When it sounds again, the game is over, and I expect each and everyone of y'all to speedily making your way towards the exit. No lingering." From Tom's view, he could see her press a button on the table, setting off the air horn sound above. 

Chaos would be the only word that could properly describe the battle. Tom and a few of his team mates decided to charge the blue team's base. Another larger group went around the sides, hoping for a sneak attack. One or two stayed behind to find high ground, to essentially snipe the other team. 

Blue team's strategy was simply described as 'YOLO.' All ten of them charged the middle, ambushing the group in the center, racking up hundreds of points. Their strategy was quickly rendered useless by the red team's players that had snuck up on the outside. Bright colored lights flew around the room, most missing their intended target, but that's part of the fun. 

After a good 5 minutes of running around the arena, Harry snuck off to the side to try and ambush Tom, who was last seen in hiding behind a wall. When he glanced around the corner, Tom was no where to be seen. 

Feeling someone yank him, Harry turned to berate them but was silenced when familiar lips descended upon him. With all the adrenaline pumping through their veins, the kiss was full of passion, and if Harry had his way, Tom would be bent over taking his dick right now. 

Harry was so lost in the feeling of lips upon his that he didn't notice the blaster that was aimed right at his center chest plate, worth 150 points. He did however notice when he was buzzed as Tom pulled the trigger. Tom ran off quicker than a rabbit. The dazed man finally came to his senses after Tom had disappeared. 

Cursing silently, Harry set out to find his boyfriend and punish him. Though he walked with a limp due to his growing hardness. 

'I will most definitely be punishing him tonight for this stunt.' Harry thought as he turned around a corner. 

After a few minutes, Harry's, not so, little problem had evaporated. Sneaking around, Harry spotted Tom perched behind a group of barrels. Smirking, he lined up the blaster. With a quick few pulls Harry had tripled the amount Tom had gotten from his stunt earlier. 

Tom hurriedly glanced around. Baby Blue eyes narrowed when he spotted Harry's hiding spot. The mentioned man noticed this and started to run as fast as he could. Which was fast, but in comparison to Tom, he was essentially running at the speed of a turtle. 

Tom quickly caught up with Harry and pinned him against a wall. Knocking the blaster out of his hand, Tom pushed the muzzle of his blaster to Harry's chest plate. As Tom pulled down on the trigger, the air horn sounded from above. 

"Come on," Tom exasperatedly muttered. "I was so close." 

Harry instead of answering, leaned down to press his lips to Tom's. The adrenaline was still pumping through them, so the kiss was just as passionate as before. Tanned hands started to wander towards Tom's ass to grip it between his fingers. 

"Stop making out and get over here!" The lady from earlier stated over the microphone. The pair rushed over to where they were originally supposed to meet. Everyone's eyes were on the couple, making them flush red. The gazes quickly moved to the screen displaying the scores. 

The red team had won but by only 120 points. It was a victory none the less and Tom was bouncing up and down, just like his team. Harry groaned knowing he was going to be hearing about this for weeks on end. 

Walking out to the car, after taking off their gear and putting their blaster's away, Harry remembered something. With a seductive grin on his face, Harry tugged at their joined hands, gaining Tom's attention.

"Do you want to know what your punishment will be for that stunt earlier." Tom immediately regretted his actions from earlier. Letting out a pitiful groan, Tom got into the car while Harry chuckled lowly. "I was thinking about that new item I ordered in the mail last we-"

"No, please, not that!" Tom interrupted, blanching. Harry's deep laughter just picked up as they drove out of the lot. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 1254

Published: June 11, 2020


	13. "How do I passive aggressively say fuck you in flowers?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower shop AU! Harry owns a flower shop in the center of New York. Tom works in one of the offices near by. They meet and have a little fun. I also was at a scrimmage for 6 hours today so I didn't have much time to work on this.

Tom cursed silently to himself as he walked into the flower shop that was a block away from his office building. 'Lily Flowers' was a nice business and all, he just wasn't in the mood for it's bright atmosphere. When he opened the white door, a bell was set off announcing his arrival. 

"Hello, welcome to Lily Flowers, how may I help you?" An angelic voice spoke. Tom couldn't see who spoke because of all of the hanging baskets, but he was sure they were beautiful. However, the beautiful voice didn't quell his anger. 

"How do I passive aggressively say fuck you in flowers?" Tom stated in a vindictive voice. A small giggle that sounded like chimes came from his left. Wanting to see the man behind the voice, Tom walked around the large bush that blocked his view. 

It was like the air was sucked out of his lungs by a vacuum. The man in front of him was the male version of Aphrodite. Lean muscles worked on trimming the rose bush as the man squatted making his perky rear stick out. His face was even more beautiful. Large, green doe eyes stared up at him. A small, pink tongue stuck out from between full lips as he concentrated. Tom felt his blood rush south. 

"That I can do for you sir. How much are you willing to spend?" The man got up from his crouched position and brushed his slightly dirty hands on his, even dirtier, apron. 

"As much as it takes to get my point across." Tom stated as he forced himself not to be caught staring at the man in front of him. 

"Then we will be having a lot of fun then sir," He responded as walked toward the other side of the store motioning for Tom to follow. "I didn't catch your name earlier."

"It's Tom. Now, if I may ask, what is your name, darling." Hearing the term of endearment, a flush broke out across his cheeks. Tom's dick hardened further. Forcing the erection away with thoughts of old ladies and his manager, Tom was thankful the man hadn't turned around. 

"O-Oh my n-names Harry." Harry stuttered out as he stopped in front of some various flowers, as his flush started to weaken. Now, Tom couldn't let that happen. He very much liked the way a blush looked on Harry. 

"A beautiful name for a beautiful man." The delicious flush once again appeared on Harry's cheeks. 

"T-Thank you," Harry stated as he started motioning towards some of the flowers in front of him. "I have exactly what you need, Tom. Here we have geraniums, which represent stupidity, foxglove, meaning insincerity, meadowsweet, which represents uselessness, yellow carnation, this one is my favorite as it means you have disappointed me, and the final one being orange lilies, representing hatred. These are the most hateful flowers we have. I think you will find them adequate." 

"They are more than adequate, just like you, Harry." Oh how Tom was falling fast for this man. 

Gathering up a handful of each, while furiously blushing red, Harry started walking towards the front desk. Tom followed keeping a good distance behind. Not to be polite, as Harry thought, but to look at his round ass which was a sight to behold. 

Sadly, for Tom, the show had to end. Harry started to expertly arrange the flowers into a way that looked as if they were normal flowers. Both of them knew they weren't. Finishing up the arrangement, Harry decided to spark up a conversation. 

"So, who are the flowers for?" Harry asked moving the foxglove into place. A chuckle escaped Tom, as he leaned against the table. 

"It's for my boss, Albus Dumbledore. He decided to tell me that I was the most unproductive member on our team, when I know for a fact I do at least 25% of the work, out of 20 people." Harry tilted his head curiously and internally Tom cooed at the adorable sight. 

"He came in here a few weeks ago," Tom's gaze turned inquisitive. "He wanted a bouquet of red and white roses for a girl, McNamara or something."

"McGonagall." Tom corrected lightly. 

"Whoops," Harry giggled as he laid the finishing touches. "It appears your arrangement is done, Tom."

"It appears it is," Tom replied as he got out cash to pay for the flowers. Harry used his dainty fingers to close the wallet. Confused, Tom looked up and spoke in a slightly hesitant voice. "Do you not take cash?"

"Oh no we do," Tom just looked more bewildered. "I was wondering, instead of you paying, how about you take me on a date instead." 

Harry was a bundle of nerves and Tom knew it. Tom's face split into a seductive smile. 

"Oh I can do you that and one better." Now it was Harry's turn to be confused. Tom chuckled as he pulled Harry in by the hips and kissed him sweetly. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 888

Published: June 12, 2020


	14. "How come you didn't tell us you were married to the President."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom is the President Elect and Harry is a history teacher at a high school. Everyone knows that Tom is gay and married but they don't know who he is married to. When Harry forgets the final's papers at home, he calls Tom to get them.

Frantically opening drawers, Harry was panicking. His AP US history class's test was gone. Harry doesn't have enough time to go reprint all of the 10 page test. 

'Deep breath, Breathe," Harry thought as he slumped into his spinning chair forcing himself to calm down. 'maybe I just left it at home. It can't hurt to call Tom to check.'

Now determined to find the missing papers, Harry fished out his phone from his pocket. Dialing Tom's number, Harry glanced at the clock realizing he only had 10 minutes until his class started. Luckily Tom picked up the phone.

"Hello love." Tom stated as Harry sighed in relief.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you after the party last night, but this is kinda important. I misplaced my APUSH tests and was wondering if they were at the house." Harry rushed out.

"Yes, I can go look, and you are never a bother, quite the opposite if I may say." Tom chuckled. Harry could hear a few rustles and faint footsteps as Tom stood up to go searching. 

"Thank you. They will be in a green folder, probably in my office or on the kitchen counter." The clock had somehow ticked so that there was only 6 minutes till class began. 

"I found it, it was on the kitchen counter. Want me to run it to your school? I can be there in about 10 minutes." Tom asked. Harry let out a loud sigh of relief and opened his door to let his early students in. They all had looks of confusion and interest on their faces. 

"Yes please." Harry answered back as he started to write on the board what the agenda was for his class.

"Ok, I'll be there soon. Love you." Tom answered as Harry could hear him getting into the car and starting the engine. 

"Love you too. Bye." Harry hung up as he finished writing. Hearing a voice behind him, Harry turned around. 

"Who was that Mr. Riddle." Asked Koa, a dark haired junior. Oh how Harry loved to hear his last name. After all of the insults he had heard from his relatives that included his previous last name, he wanted nothing more than to change it. So when he married Tom he took on his last name. Tom also loved the fact due to his possessive manor, which Harry adored due to the fact he finally knew what it was liked to be put first and to be loved. 

"Oh, it was just my husband," Harry had never spoke of being married before, let alone to a man, so the students were shocked to say the least. "I left your tests at home, so he is picking them up and bringing them to me." 

"I didn't know you were married, sir." Ginny Weasley stated in a heartbroken tone. She had the most painfully obvious crush on the teacher. Harry, being oblivious, had only figured it out after Ginny had written 'Ginny Riddle' on one of her tests. That had been awkward to say the least. 

"I have been married for 10 years, we married the day I turned 18. I never brought it up because none of you asked, and it wasn't ever relevant. That is the end of this discussion, time to focus on history." Harry replied as he shuffled some papers. 

A short review session later, Harry heard a knock at the door. Knowing it was his husband, a smile broke out on his lips. Mutters began among the students, they had never seen their teacher so happy. 

Harry opened the door, letting his husband into the classroom. The class went dead silent. The person in the door was president elect Tom Riddle. 

"Hey Tom." Harry spoke as he lead Tom to his desk in the center of the classroom. No one dared to speak. 

"Hello, Love." Tom planted a quick kiss on Harry's cheek and handed him the papers. Apparently the kiss broke the students out of their stupor. Chatter broke out. Tom deciding to give them something to gossip about, dipped Harry and planted a kiss on his stunned lips. Squeals sounded from throughout the room. 

"Class," Harry started. "I'd like for you to meet my husband Tom Riddle."

"How come you didn't tell us you were married to the President." Sharon, a red haired senior, asked. 

"President Elect." Tom corrected. Harry just shushed him and glared at him. 

"You never asked, also if you really wanted to you could have found out," Harry responded. A few confused sounds escaped the students. "Didn't any of you realize we have matching wedding rings and my last name is literally Riddle. Now that is the end of this discussion, you have a quiz to take that is worth 10% of your grade." 

Groans sounded from the students. Tom just chuckled while Harry smiled lightly. 

"Now, the first order of business," Harry turned to face Tom. Everyone's eyes were on the pair. "You leave." 

A loud collective inhale broke out from the students. No one would have dared to stand up to the intimidating Tom Riddle. Yet, Mr. Riddle did just that. 

"Can't I stay for another 5 minutes?" Tom begged as he pouted and put on his best puppy eyes. Harry knowing he would give in if he looked at him, pointed towards the door. 

"Go, I'll see you at home." More upset sounds came from the students. 

"Fine, Fine. I'm going." Tom conceded as he went out the door. Harry turned to face the class as he heard the door shut. 

"Now, it's test time..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 989

Published: June 13, 2020


	15. "You're more beautiful naked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom go to the beach. Harry is self conscious, Tom helps. Mentions abuse and scars, so don't read if that triggers you. Based on a one shot prompt, I recalled last week. Also this was pre written as I have a 12-15 hour tournament on the day this will be posted. Super short but forgive me, I didn't have much time to write due to packing.

Harry sighed quietly to himself, as they pulled up to the beach, internally dreading the day to come.

'Why the hell did I agree to this,' Harry thought as Tom got out of the car. Eye's landed on his gorgeous body wishing that he had more than his t-shirt off. Opening up the trunk of the car, Tom called out to his boyfriend.

"Harry, come on get out." Harry huffed and responded.

"I don't wanna." Tom sighed and went to see what was wrong with Harry.

"What's wrong love?" Tom asked as he opened up Harry's door. Harry had tears pooling in his eyes, and Tom immediately knew what ever was going on was serious.

"I don't want people to make fun of me for my scars." Harry replied looking down at his lap.

"Oh love," Tom sighed as he kissed Harry's temple and put his hands into Harry's. "You have survived so much. These scars are a testament to that fact. If I could, I would kiss everyone of them,but I can't right now, so I will later. Also, if you are nervous about other people seeing. Remember everyone has their own insecurities. They will be focused on making sure other's don't see them. They won't be focused on you."

"Thank you." Harry replied as tears ran down his cheeks. Tom gently kissed his lips and pulled back a few seconds into the slow kiss. He brushed a stray hair away from Harry's eyes and smiled lovingly at him.

"Just so you know I think you're beautiful, even if you're insecure," Tom stated.Harry pulled him into a tight hug. Harry's head fit right underneath Tom's jaw. "You're more beautiful naked, though."

Harry snorted and pulled back from the hug to punch Tom in the chest.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 370

Published: June 14, 2020


	16. "I had no idea a blender would cause you to jump 10 feet in the air."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic drabble about how Harry attempts to teach the big bad dark lord how to cook. He tries something simple but Tom somehow makes it impossible. I think this is really cute and fluffy so enjoy. Also, yes this is the recipe I use for crepes.

"Okay so we are making something very simple," Harry stated as he turned the stove onto medium high heat. Tom just hummed as he looked at the ingredients in front of him. An egg, flour, water, milk, and butter sat innocently on the table. "Crepes!"

"Why did I let you rope me into this?" Tom muttered as Harry got out a small bowl and a few measuring cups.

"You love me." Harry stated as he kissed Tom on the cheek. With a dramatic sigh, Tom rested his arm on the table. 

"That I do." Tom conceded as Harry started to pick up the ingredients one by one.

"The ingredients for this recipe are 1 egg, 1/2 cup flour, 3/8 cup milk, 1/4 cup milk, and 1 1/2 tablespoons of butter," Harry started motioning to the measuring cups, a blender, and the pan. "We use a butter so the batter is fine and has no clumps. It is what gives crepes their signature texture."

"I'll pretend I know what that means." Tom says with no snark behind it. Harry just chuckles as he hands Tom the egg.

"Luckily we are using a blender, so in the end, the order we put the ingredients in doesn't really matter. Now you know how to crack an egg right?" Harry asked as put his hands on his hips.

"I'm the Dark Lord, of course, I know how to crack an egg."

'I have no idea how to crack an egg.'

Harry just raised an eyebrow at his statement. Lean arms motioned towards the blender. Tom followed them and stood over the blender internally debating whether or not to tell Harry he has no idea what the hell is going on. After a few seconds of no movement, Harry sighs and takes the egg from Tom. Making drawn out movements with his hands, Harry cracks the egg and places the shell in the bin.

"Now, this step you can most definitely do," Harry states with a smirk as he grabs the half cup measuring cup. Undoing the flour bag, he fills the cup. With the blade of a knife, Harry removes the excess while Tom stands awkwardly to the side. "Take this from my hand an put it in the blender. Please try not to spill any of it."

Timid hands take the measuring cup and even more nervous feet walk over towards the blender. Tom stuck his tongue out in concentrating, making Harry coo internally, and poured the flour in. Turning to his boyfriend, Tom had the biggest grin on his face. Harry also had a grin on his face, but not from satisfaction. His grin came about because of the scene his lovely boyfriend made. It was so adorable in Harry's opinion.

The rest of the ingredients were added to the blender in a similar fashion. Harry would carefully measure the exact amount and Tom would, with a face of pure focus, put it in the blender.

Putting a lid on the blender, after the ingredients were added, Harry turned to Tom with a large smirk on his face. Not breaking his gaze, Harry pressed down on the mixing setting of the blender. A very loud and very sudden sound filled the kitchen. Although Tom would deny it, he jumped very high up in the air. Harry's chuckles filled the room as Tom attempted to save what was left of his pride.

"Babe," Harry spoke through bouts of laughter. "I had no idea a blender would cause you to jump 10 feet in the air."

"Shut up." Tom huffed as he crossed his arms. Harry sighed with a smile and uncrossed his boyfriends arms. Pecking a kiss on his boyfriends lips, Harry voiced an offer.

"If you keep cooking with me, I'll let you use those silk ropes you have been dying to use tonight." Tom was suddenly very enthusiastic about making crepes.

After that night of passion, anytime someone would mention crepes, Harry would blush bright red while Tom would smirk. It was one of their fondest memories.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 728

Published: June 15, 2020


	17. "Finally a friend that isn't dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the one shot prompt of 'Heaven and Hell do exist after death but you can choose where you go. Person A chooses Hell jokingly and when they arrive there, they hear Satan (Person B) saying "Finally a Friend." 
> 
> Also if you guys want to request a one shot go back to the chapter labeled disclaimers and requests because I will do them if they are requested before the end of the month.

'Damn it!' Harry thought as his spirit was lifted away from his body. His mortal body was on a stretcher surrounded by EMT and other medical workers. They attempted CPR and every time Harry could feel his spirit get yanked closer to his body. But in the end, their efforts weren't enough to save the 23 year old that was unlucky enough to get hit by a car while walking down the road. 

A bright light suddenly overcame Harry and he felt his feet hit ground below him. The area around him was grass. There was nothing else. Just grass. No trees, no bushes, and no animals. It was incredibly unnerving and Harry felt his hairs stand on end. Feeling eyes on his back, Harry whipped around. 

Standing before Harry was a woman who was dressed in a white dress. It was floor length and covered every inch of skin besides her head and some of her throat. She was beautiful in Harry's opinion. Even though Harry was a raging homosexual he could see beauty when it was in front of him. Her hair was blonde, no golden. Noticing she was floating slightly, Harry took a stunned step back. 

"Harry Potter," She spoke in a voice that seemed to be coming from every direction. It was overwhelming and Harry felt his body go cold with fear. "You have passed on. I come here to present you with an offer. You get to decide whether you spend eternity in Heaven or in Hell. You're choice is final so choose wisely."

Harry being the kind of person to do things on a whim without thinking them through immediately had an answer. 

"Hell," The lady face morphed to shock and she stumbled back a few steps. Harry let out a short bark of laughter seeing her reaction. "I choose Hell. Judging by your reaction, I'm assuming no one has said that before."

"Yes, you are the first to decide on Hell," She took a deep breath and regained her composure while fishing something out of a white purse that appeared. "Good luck Harry Potter. You will need it."

"Wow...way to be optimistic." Harry stated with his voice laced with sarcasm. The lady handed him a red ticket that she had retrieved. Taking it from her, Harry felt himself be squeezed tightly as his world went black. 

Before he lost complete consciousness, Harry heard a male voice state in a surprised tone "Finally a friend that isn't dead." 

Waking up, Harry found himself in a large room that was illuminated by red tinted lamps. He was lying on a soft bed that has an ornate design on both the sheets and the bed frame which appeared to be carved from wood. Taking a look around, Harry spotted a man slumped in a chair. 

'Shit! Is he dead,' Harry thought as he inspected the man. Greek god was the only words Harry could use to describe the man. He was pale but it complemented his dark hair and his black clothes further emphasized his color. Cheekbones that looked sharp enough to cut metal, made Harry start to wonder if he had the chance to bed this man. He was lean, Harry noticed as his eyes trailed down the man's body. Seeing the rib cage inflate with air and exhale, Harry released a breath he didn't notice he had been holding. 'Thank Merlin! He's alive. I have no idea what I would do with a dead body. What do you even do with a dead body? Is there like a river I can just chuck it in. The real question is could I even pick up the body?'

Harry lost in his thoughts didn't notice the man start to wake up. Still thinking about hiding a body, Harry was alarmed to feel a hand on his shoulder. Looking up Harry was struck by the beauty of the man's eyes. They were blood red and matched the lamps that decorated the room. 

'Is this the guy from earlier?' Harry thought as he ducked his head. Hearing a chuckle, he looked up to see a gorgeous sight. 'Damn he is hot when he is laughing.' 

The chuckles picked up, while Harry sat their confused. 

"Oh sweetheart, I can hear your thoughts," Harry wished he could die on the spot as his cheeks flooded with color. Seeing a hand offered for him to shake, Harry shook it. "My name is Tom, but humans call me the Devil."

"My name's Harry and it's a good thing I'm an atheist then." Harry stated cheekily as he slightly smiled. Tom was stunned for a second but started laughing again. 

'How the hell can he be that sexy when he isn't even trying.' Harry thought but regretted it quickly when Tom started smirking. How he forgot about Tom's mind reading capabilities, Harry had no idea.

"Welcome to Hell, Harry," Tom stated as he leaned down to draw Harry into a passionate kiss. The kiss went on for a few minutes before they had to pull apart to breath. The blissed out look in Harry's eyes made Tom smirk as he imagined the ways he could get that look into Harry. "Would you like a tour of my place or would you prefer to stay in this bed doing more pleasurable things." 

"Bed." Harry responded with as much thought as his brain could take at the moment, which wasn't much.

"I think we are going to get along great then, darlin'" Tom pulled Harry down onto the bed and resumed where they had left off. 

'Hell was a great decision.' Harry thought as Tom tugged off his shirt. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 1025

Published: June 16, 2020


	18. "You look so pretty when you moan, I just wanted the world to see it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Harry are famous in the muggle world. Harry as a clothing designer and Tom as one of his models. The world doesn't know that the pair are married but when Harry forgets he has a reporter coming, things don't stay that way.

Harry had woken up before his husband and quietly slunk down the stairs to the kitchen. Deciding to treat his boyfriend to a nice breakfast, Harry started gathering ingredients. Turning on the stove, Harry started chopping strawberries. Once, the strawberries had been cut, Harry got out the pancake mix and syrup.

Within 15 minutes, breakfast was done. Harry was smiling widely as he started to clean the counters with a rag. Hearing footsteps come from the stairs, Harry smile, somehow, expands. 

Tom stood in the entry way of the kitchen leaning against the doorway. He was in a pair of checkered black sleep pants with no shirt. His rock hard abs were on display and Harry felt his mouth water. 

'Damn what I would give to drag him back upstairs.' Tom was chuckling as his husband had stopped cleaning and wasn't moving as Harry stared at him. 

Walking over to Harry, Tom planted a sweet kiss onto Harry's lips. The kiss quickly became passionate and Harry was lifted onto the counter. Hands began to wander, and Tom's knee became planted in between Harry's thighs. When Tom applied pressure to Harry's hardening dick, Harry let out a sweet moan that echoed around the room. 

"Bedroom." Harry muttered between kisses. Tom murmured his agreement and wrapped his hands around Harry's ass. Picking up his husband, Tom started to make his way towards the stairs. 

A knock on their front door drew Tom from the kiss. Seeing they were in the living room, Harry was placed carefully on the couch. Whining when Tom walked off, Harry was blissed out and looked it too. His hair was messier than normal. Round lips were red and lightly bitten while emerald eyes were blown out. 

Angry they were interrupted, Tom threw the door open to find a short woman standing there. She had blonde curls and wide glasses. A lecherous smile was also on her face, as the overweight camera man was filming Tom at the door. 

"Hello Mr. Riddle, I am here to interview Mr. Potter. We had arranged this last week." She stated as she moved to walk into the house and the camera man followed suit.

"Oh...Um...What." Tom muttered confused as he subconsciously moved so that she could enter. She swept by and entered the hall moving towards the living room.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Riddle? Oh hello Mr. Potter. Ready for your interview?" The lady sat herself in the small green chair that was basked by the sun. The camera man set up a tri pod behind her getting a great shot of both the reporter and Harry. 

"What interview?" Harry spoke as he hastily tried to fix his hair. Shooting Tom a look essentially saying 'What the hell is she doing here.', Harry pulled down his sweatshirt, that had ridden up and was showing numerous hickeys. Tom just shook his head and went to grab a plate of the breakfast Harry had prepared.

'Little shit!' Harry thought as Tom escaped to get food. 

"Hello, Harry, May I call you that?" Getting conformation, she continued. "I am Rita Skeeter with Women's Weekly. We were originally here to talk about your new fashion line, but with who answered the door. We have other questions."

"Ughhh." Harry muttered as he attempted to hide himself in Tom's sweatshirt that he had stolen. 

"Now where to begin," Rita's grin was malicious and Harry internally cursed. "Why was Mr. Riddle at the door this morning?" 

"Oh...um...he stayed over last night?" Even Harry knew his explanation was unbelievable. Rita's grin somehow got more malice in it.

"We need an answer not a question, Harry." The tone of the statement was taunting and Harry wanted to be anywhere else. 

"Oh well w-" Harry was cut off by Tom returning back to the room with two plates of food. Handing Harry one, Tom plopped himself beside his husband. The camera man had to readjust his frame to capture all three. Rita however would not be stopped. 

"Ok how about this? Why do you have hickeys on your stomach, Harry?" Tom stopped his fork inches away from his mouth in shock. Setting the fork down, Tom felt determination fill his veins. Looking at a mortified Harry, Tom grabbed his hand and leaned down to whisper in his ear. 

"Feel like coming out?" Harry just sighed and nodded his head. 

"Might as well, there is no getting out of this." Tom kissed Harry's forehead out of view of the camera and they turned back to the reporter, who was sitting bouncing her polished shoes on the wooden floors. 

"I put the hickeys there Ms. Skeeter." Tom said looking her dead in the eyes while Harry attempted to burrow into his sweatshirt and the couch. 

"Oh," Stunned she took a second to glance at an equally shocked camera man. "Mr. Riddle are you two in a relationship or are you just involved?"

Tom lifted up Harry's left hand with his and showed off the matching pair of rings, making Harry flush bright red. He gestured to the intertwined hands and mouthed 'Ta-dah!' with barely noticeable jazz hands. 

"Engaged then?" The camera man zoomed in on the matching rings. Harry sighed and gave up with burrowing into the couch. Tom also sighed but for a different reason. It had just ht him that this would probably be front page news for the next month. The 'Worlds Hottest Bachelor' was apparently not a bachelor would most definitely make the front page. 

"Married." Tom curtly replied. Skeeter's eyes went wide, apparently her polite conversation skills decided to take a vacation as she started to list off questions.

"How long have you been together? How long have you been married? Who proposed? Do you want to adopt? How about a surrogate? How does your family's feel about this development? Why have you kept your relationship a secre-" Rita looked a little miffed about being cut off.

"We kept it a secret because people would react like you. Now I am going to ask you to leave nicely so I can continue what I started with my husband. Shoo!." Surprisingly the camera man was first out the door. Rita however had to be shooed out the house. 

Tom hearing the door shut, moved so that he was leaning over his husband who was still mortified. Kissing his jaw teasingly, Tom moved his hand to Harry's dick feeling it start to harden. Harry, not thinking about who could still be lurking outside, moaned loudly. 

Tom picked up his husband, hoping to make it to the bedroom without being interrupted again. Opening his eyes, without breaking the kiss, Tom turned to walk towards the stair, but when he spotted the camera man taking photo's of them, an idea struck him. Turning so that they were in clear view of the camera, Tom groped Harry's ass making him release a sweet moan while tilting his head back in pleasure as Tom maintained eye contact with the camera.

'Now that is going to be the front page photo.' Tom thought as he moved them out of the camera's view and, more importantly, towards the bedroom. 

When Harry saw that photo on TV the next morning, he was so embarrassed. Tom seeing that, decided to make a comment.

"You look so pretty when you moan, I just wanted the world to see it." Harry grabbed a pillow and, after Tom bolted, started to chase his husband. 

"I don't want the world to see me moan, Idiot!" Harry exclaimed as he caught his husband and attacked him with the plushy pillow.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 1320

Published: June 17, 2020


	19. "I'll be better"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ANGST 
> 
> Tom has been having an affair. Harry finds out when Tom tells him. This is really sad and reflects my current mood. This is loosely based on an old Reddit post I saw a few years back. I don't condone cheating and I think cheating is one of the worst things a person can do. This one shot is also really short, so please don't comment about making it longer.

Tom knew as he stared into Harry's smiling face, he had to tell him about the ongoing affair. Now Tom didn't mean to have an affair, it just happened. One of his old friends, Lucius, was grieving his wife's death, and he needed comfort. They got drunk and found comfort in each other. Lucius comfort for his wife, Tom comfort because it was a break from his marital problems. 

When they woke up and realized what had happened between them, an unspoken agreement occurred. They would tell no one about what was going on between them. Lucius and Tom would meet up during work to have quick 'sessions' and then would go about their days as if nothing had occurred. 

Seeing Harry's smiling face in front of him, Tom knew he had to confess. 

"Harry," Tom stated in a serious voice, Harry's smile dropped at the serious tone. His bubbly and innocent personality dimmed for a second. "I have something I need to tell you."

"Is it bad?" Harry timidly asked. Tom felt dread pool in his stomach as his body finally caught onto his plan.

"It is very bad darling." Tom stood stunned as tears started to fill Harry's eyes.

"Ar-Are you b-b-breaking up with me?" Harry stated in between sniffles. 

'No, but you might want to break up with me after I tell you this," Harry's sadness lessened for a second as curiosity took over. He tilted his head to the side slightly and pulled his arms in his sleeves. "I have been having an affair. I have been having an affair with Lucius Malfoy."

Harry stood as still as a statue. However, his eyes were full of emotion. Hurt was the most prevalent emotion is his eyes. Tears sat at the edges of his eyes waiting to be unleashed. 

"I understand if you decide you want a divorce. I wouldn't blame you." Tom stated as he waited for his husbands response. Large tears started to cascade down Harry's pale cheeks. Tom wanted nothing more than to wrap his lover up in his arms and tell him it will be alright. 

"O-oh," Harry's voice broke. Contemplation filled his features as he debated what to do. Deciding on something to say, Harry continued. "I-I'll be b-better so...so you w-won't have t-t...to do... that a-anymore."

Tom felt his heart shatter at that sentence. Harry just hung his head in shame oblivious to Tom's mental anguish. 

'How could he think it's his fault,' Tom thought as he started to cry for the first time in over 30 years. 'It's my fault. My fault and mine alone.'

"Oh honey." Tom stated as he wrapped Harry up in his arms knowing that things weren't okay and they probably wouldn't ever be. That was alright with Tom, as long as he had Harry he considered himself ok. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 553

Published: June 18, 2020


	20. "I love when you wear my hoodie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for yesterdays angst fest here is a really cute one shot. Tom is a quarterback for the New York Giants, and he's really famous because of this. Harry is an artist who also works at a coffee shop. One day Harry wears Tom's Superbowl sweatshirt to work. Chaos ensues.

Harry sighed as yet another customer ignored the other barista to come straight to him. The weirdest part of it all was that they snuck photo's of him while he wasn't looking. Finishing up the order, a pink drink, Harry turned off his till to take a quick break.

Slipping off the the employee restroom, Harry began to question himself.

'Did I mess up my hair,' Harry thought as he tugged on his hair and whatever other things he could think of. 'No, my hair looks normal. Am I wearing the wrong uniform? No. I am wearing the right one. Then, what the hell is wrong with me.'

When Harry felt he had spent too much time in the restroom, he reemerged to find that another 25 people had came. Seeing Harry, a collective gasp echoed around the room. Multiple photo's were taken as well. 

Feeling distraught, Harry resigns himself to finishing out his shift. Going into a daze, Harry files orders without thinking. His brain is elsewhere, specifically his boyfriend, Tom. Tom was supposed to get back from his game in Indianapolis today, and Harry couldn't be more overjoyed.

On order 104 of the evening, Harry felt his phone buzz a few times. After the order was complete, Harry checked his phone to see a few messages from Tom.

Tom Cat:

Hey, guess who is currently trending on twitter?

Tom Cat:

YOU hare bear.

Tom Cat:

Apparently you're wearing my SuperBowl hoodie.

Harry took a few seconds to reply as a teenager stepped up to order.

Hare Bear:

Wait What?!

Hear Bear:

Is this why people are staring at me?

As the complicated order dragged on, Harry felt Tom's notifications buzz from his pocket. Cursing as he realized the order would take a few minutes to complete, Harry grabbed a cup and set to work.

'Handing an order over has never felt so good.' Harry reached into his pocket to see Tom's response but went starch white when he saw what his boyfriend was about to do. 

Tom Cat:

That would be why you're going viral

Tom Cat:

Wanna give them something to talk about?

Tom Cat:

Judging by your lack of response, you are busy so I am gonna come anyway

Harry left Tom on read in shock. This was going to be very interesting. Starting to serve everyone again, Harry felt his anxiety start to flare up. As the minutes slowly crept by, Harry felt the knot is his stomach grow bigger and bigger.

When Harry heard gasps and a few squeals, with a few camera shutters as well, he knew Tom had arrived. Hurriedly finishing the order, Harry got out from behind the bar to try and find Tom. Guessing that wherever the crowd was the thickest Tom was, Harry tried to get through. After a few seconds of futile shoving, Harry backed up and prepared himself for what he was about to do. Whistling sharply, Harry managed to calm the crowd down and gain their attention.

"Attention!" All heads stayed firmly planted looking at the boy with Tom's hoodie. "Back away from Tom. Those of whom who are here for our services, are free to stay. Everyone else scram or I will have to go get someone to escort you out.

Moving faster than a startled rabbit, the group dispersed. They left the building but pressed their phones to the window, attempting to figure out what was going on. As the last few straggler's moved out the door, Tom was made visible.

He had on a nice black suit with a blood red tie. Sharp cheekbones stood out and made him look even more regal. Harry understood why many people tried to get into Tom's pants. If he looked like that, Harry assumed he would also get jumped.

Face breaking out into a soft smile, Tom opened his arms into a position suitable for hugging. Running as fast as he could, Harry lept into Tom's arms. The hug was sweet and a few excited kisses were passed.

Flashes were going off around them but neither seemed to care, too wrapped up in their own world. Brushing back a stray lock of hair, Tom kissed Harry gently.

'That's going to be a cover photo.' Tom thought as he pulled back with a soft smile.

"I love when you wear my hoodie." Harry blushed and attempted to burrow himself into the hoodie. The fan girls were going crazy outside. Tom wanted to make them quiet so that he could have a peaceful moment with his boyfriend.

Knowing they weren't going to quiet down, Tom decided to give them something move to talk about. Pulling Harry into a passionate kiss, he sneakily pulled down Harry's collar to show off the marks that littered the pale skin. Possession was the main emotion that was given off by that action. Harry, knowing what was going on, grabbed Tom's ass, electing a new round of cheers from the fans. They chuckled as they pulled apart and left hand in hand to 'catch up'

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 893

Published: June 19, 2020


	21. "C'mom. Please. I said I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know, I wrote this on mobile due to my tournament today. We are driving home so this isn't going to be top quality.   
> Harry is a human and Tom is a vampire. Harry and Tom get into a fight about the dishes. Harry gets revenge in a very smart way. 
> 
> UPDATE: No clue how to fix the formatting for ao3... If you know please message me.

Harry huffed furiously as he slammed the door behind him. He had told Tom to get the dishes as he worked a long shift today, but he hadn't done that. Instead he had decided to go out with his friends.   
Suddenly an idea overtook Harry. Reaching into a box that was hidden behind some old clothes, Harry pulled out his revenge. Inside the box was silver earrings, a silver nose ring, some silver bracelets, and, Harry's favorite, a silver tongue stud.   
Quickly putting them on, Harry strode out to the living room where Tom was. Sitting on the couch, Tom had his head between his arms clearly upset. Hearing Harry coming to the room, he stood up expecting to hug his boyfriend and make up.   
Tom stopped dead in his tracts when he saw the silver. A smirk overtook the humans face as sat across from Tom on the smaller couch. The legs of Tom seemed to give out and he fell into the plush couch.   
"Babe," Tom got out as Harry showed off the tongue ring. "C'mom. Please. I said I'm sorry."  
"You'll have to prove it." Harry said with a pout messing with the silver bracelets making Tom's eyes dart to them.   
"How about we go to the fair tomorrow. They have a lot of exhibits that don't have silver, so I could go." Tom offered almost pleading. Harry let out a sigh of defeat seeing Tom's puppy eyes. He couldn't resist those eyes and Tom knew it.   
"Fine, but you have to sleep on the couch." Harry conceded. Inside Tom both joy, at the chance to make it up to Harry, and sadness, that he had to sleep on the couch, battled in his head. Letting happiness win Tom spoke.   
" Ok, I can work with that." Harry was heavily thinking of removing all of the silver and snogging Tom, but he stayed firm and left the room with a smile. Both fell asleep that night thinking of holding the other.   
After waking up and getting ready, Harry and Tom headed out to the car. The silver rings Harry had put on stopped Tom from grabbing his hand as they drove.   
Pulling into a spot, Harry was eager to set the next part of his plan into motion. When they were parked, Harry sprung out of the car heading in the direction of the ground attractions. Tom followed behind like a lost puppy wishing he had done the dishes like Harry had asked.   
Harry rushes up to a stand and bought tickets. The vampire had no idea what the tickets were for but judging by the smile on Harry's face it wasn't going to be good. The malicious gleam in his eyes added to the feeling of dread Tom had.   
Deciding to grant Tom some reprieve from his punishment, Harry removed his rings from his left hand and moved them to his right. Harry grabbed Tom's hand careful of the bracelets on his arm and dragged him towards an unnamed attraction.   
Tom cursed when he realized what it was. A house of mirrors.   
'I need to follow Harry or else I'm going to get so lost and confused.' Tom thought as Harry released his hand and they set out into the maze.   
As if reading his mind. Harry took off into a sprint and disappeared around a corner. Tom tried to follow but ran into a mirror.   
Cursing, Tom stuck his hands out trying to feel the walls before he hit them.   
An hour and a half later, Tom exited the maze exhausted. Finding Harry, Tom was happy to note his silver jewelry was removed.   
'Is his tongue ring removed?' Tom thought as he approached Harry practically dragging himself over there.   
"Do you understand why I had you do that?" Harry asked as he had his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face. Tom gave Harry the most adorable pout and nodded his head.   
"I understand, I'm sorry Harry. I won't let it happen again." Harry deciding to put his boyfriend out of his misery, pulled him into a demanding kiss. Tom panicked for a second, fearing the burning pain a silver tongue stud would cause, but was relieved to find none in his boyfriends mouth.   
Pulling apart, Harry grabbed Tom's hand and dragged him towards the car.  
"I have another way you can make it up to me," Harry rhetorically stated. Tom internally sighed fearing the worst but his fears were for not as he was very excited to hear what Harry said. "Remember those silk ropes. I was thinking we could try them out."   
"We can definitely do that." Tom said with a large smile dragging Harry into the car.  
———————————————————————————  
Word Count 844  
Published: June 20,2020


	22. "Professor, I was begging for it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is in his 7th year. Dumbledore didn't die. Harry pretends to be light for information and Tom looks normal. Tom and Harry are secretly together. They meet up in an abandoned classroom and things start to go south. 
> 
> This is slightly crackish so prepare for that. This also includes some death and slight sexual situations.

Harry moaned as he was pressed against the old stone walls of the astronomy tower. The pale moonlight struck the two bodies that were pressed so close to each other they seemed to mold into one person. Tom had his knee nestled in between Harry's thighs pressing on the younger's growing arousal. 

Lips were clashing in passion as the two were oblivious to the fact that footsteps echoed up the old stairs. As the steps got even louder, Tom reached below Harry's belt and started to ghost fingers over his partner's dick. The elder of the pair didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. 

The pair broke apart however when a startled gasp echoed across the walls. Tom hid his head in Harry's neck expecting it to just be a student that he would obliviate later. When Tom heard a sailors curse escape his lovers lips, he went to turn his head to look at the threat but was stopped when a wand point pressed into his neck. Tom slowly removed his hand from Harry's pants to inconspicuously grab his own wand. 

"Now, Tom, why were you forcing Harry to submit to you?" Tom snarled when he heard the voice and a large scowl was etched onto his features. 

"I didn't force him." Tom bit out as Dumbledore began to press the tip harder into the back of Tom's neck. 

"Harry, did he force you?" Tom snorted at the question, Harry had been the one to suggest the meeting tonight, and he was the one most eager about the rendezvous. The wand tip jabbed Tom quickly but harshly. Seeing Harry's smirk, Tom knew his lover had decided to loose his 'golden boy' mask.

"Professor, I was begging for it." Harry stated as he lunged forward knocking the wand out of Dumbledore's hand. A few loud noises could be heard as the wand fell down the expansive stairs. Still frozen in shock, Dumbledore was rapidly forced to the ground. 

Tom stood above him forcing a foot onto the man's neck, slightly crushing his windpipe. Harry on the other hand, had a malicious smirk on his face. 

"Hey, Tom?" Harry asked as Dumbledore was forced to stop writhing on the ground by a stronger force on his neck

"Yes, dear." Dumbledore sputtered against the dusty floors. In his mind the crazy old man believed that Tom could not love anyone. That was not completely wrong but it was also not completely correct. Tom could love, Harry had been on the receiving end of many I love you's, however, he would be overly protective and possessive. Harry, who had never had affection or anyone care for him, especially loved those aspects of Tom. 

"Would you be mad if I decided to kill him and use his death as my first horocrux?" The question was asked nonchalantly as if Harry was asking about the weather, not killing the leader of the light. Tom hummed as he leaned more weight onto Dumbledore's neck. Sputtering breaths came from the headmaster's throat. 

"No, I wouldn't be mad. Do it, love." Dumbledore started to writhe on the floor, trying desperately to get away. Harry exclaimed in joy when he got the go ahead to execute the old man. Jumping over to Tom, Harry planted a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek as he drew out his wand. 

Speaking the killing curse, Harry and Tom watched as the green light enveloped Dumbledore. When the light had dispersed, all that was left was the lifeless body of Albus Dumbledore. 

Harry feeling adrenaline and satisfaction coursing through his blood, surged over to Tom and kissed him hard on the lips. Tom deepened the kiss, and after a second picked Harry up supporting Harry by his thighs. 

"Want to continue what we started earlier?" Tom asked as the broke apart to breathe. Harry looked so blissed out with his blown out eyes and reddened lips. He looked beautiful and Tom couldn't wait to claim him in passion again and again.

"Only if you find a place we won't get caught." Harry responded. Tom resumed the kiss as he started to walk away from the lifeless body. 

"I can most definitely do that, love." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 764

Published: June 21, 2020


	23. "How do you not love him?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for 1k reads. This is a cute kinda crackish fic that I thought you guys would enjoy. It's short as well, I couldn't figure out how to drag it out longer, so sorry about that
> 
> Tom is in a meeting with his deatheaters when Harry decides to interrupt being his cute self. Cuteness ensues.

Tom was sitting an expansive meeting room with his death eaters. The topic of the meeting was supposed to be how to deal with the were-wolves and how to reintroduce them into society, but other things decided to be talked about.

"Oh c'mon," Bellatrix groaned out as she placed her head in her hands with a sigh. "How do you not love him?"

"Yeah, My Lord, you spend every waking moment with him." Lucius spoke up from across the table. 

"I'm surprised he isn't at this meeting."Severus drawled out. A few murmurs of agreement were heard from the group.

"He had other plans." Tom murmured as he sunk into his chair while pouting like a child. He had missed Harry and couldn't wait until he saw his lover again. However the death eaters didn't need to know this. 

"See you're ignoring my question." Bellatrix was frustrated with her lord but wanted a definite answer. 

Tom was saved when a figure burst into the hall wearing ripped black jeans and a green shirt. The thing that made him stand out however was the rainbow flag that was wrapped around his shoulders. Harry had decided to make an appearance it seemed. 

Seeing Tom, Harry started sprinting towards him. The rest of the group attempted to blend into the background so they could catch their Lord being domestic. It was for blackmail, they told themselves. Definitely not just to see their Lord happy.

"Love, look," Harry said as he stopped in front of Tom. He twirled showing off his cape to the Dark Lord. A soft smile overtook Tom's face as he gazed at his adorable boyfriend. Harry had put eyeliner on as well as blush and he looked so cute. Bellatrix silently cooed at the sight of the couple. "I'm a gay superhero."

"That you are, Darling." Tom responded as he stopped Harry by grabbing his hips. As Tom planted a kiss to Harry's forehead, Harry drew back with a shit eating grin. 

"Oh Merlin! I'm supergay." Tom groaned knowing he would be hearing this for a while. Harry swiped a quick kiss on Tom's lips and left the meeting room skipping humming the Avenger's theme. The lovesick look in Tom's eyes made his death eaters wonder why they were ever afraid of the marshmallow of a man. 

"I take it back," Tom stated as he stared into the direction Harry had left in. "I love him." 

"I knew it!" Bellatrix exclaimed. "Malfoy you owe me 25 galleons."

The chime of money being exchanged echoed around the table as many people exchanged the coins. The sound seemed to bring Tom's attention back to the table.

"You really bet on me?" Tom asked stunned as he sat back down in his chair. 

"You are really predictable, My Lord." Severus spoke as he gained 35 galleons from the Lestrange brothers. Groaning Tom let his head sink onto the table with a loud thud. 

"When is the wedding going to be?" Bellatrix teased. Tom just cursed her with a jelly legs jinx and went back to his self loathing. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 578 

Published: June 22, 2020


	24. "If your ears get cold, my thighs would be good at keeping them warm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a EMT. Tom is a crime lord. Tom loves to tease the cute medic and Harry is embarrassed as all get up. On their 5th meet up, Tom finally gets Harry's number through some not so appropriate jokes. Has minor mentions of blood and gun violence. This is honestly just an excuse to use terrible pick up lines.
> 
> Also if you call the number you will get a funny surprise. Also, no it's not my number. Marvel fans will enjoy the surprise.

"So how'd you end up here, Tom?" Harry sighed as he pulled on his gloves to examine the bleeding wounds in Tom's suit. 

"The usual, got shot." Tom stated with a slight wince as Harry peeled away the clothes that had dried onto his body. 

"I hate how that is the usual." Harry regretfully stated as he inspected the damage. The wound was on his thigh and had, luckily, not hit any main arteries. This was the best gun shot wound Harry had seen from Tom.

"Good news is I only got shot once today," Tom tried to be cheerful and put a smile on his face but it fell when Harry's eyes started to fill with tears. "I'm ok, Harry."

"I know," Harry stated as he wiped away the single tear that managed to slip past his eyes. "I just don't like seeing you get hurt this often. I mean you get shot at least once a month, and that's a great month for you." 

Tom reached out to grab Harry's hands deciding to lighten the mood with a joke. 

"Sorry I didn't understand that," Confused Harry directed his thoughts away from depressing topics. "I don't speak angel, unfortunately."

Harry's face filled with color. Leaning his head down in embarrassment, Harry was hiding from Tom. Tom cooed at the sight of a flushed Harry. A smirk fluttered onto Tom's features as another joke entered his head.

"I may not go down in histor-" 

"You will for the most times a person has been shot without dying." Harry cut off deciding to be sassy. Tom was shocked but was quickly liking this new Harry he was seeing.

'Bratty... I will enjoy that in bed.' Tom thought as Harry returned to his wounds as the ambulance started to move towards the local hospital that was around 7 minutes away from their current location.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted," Tom jested and Harry cracked a small smile. "I was going to say that I may not go down in history, but I will definitely go down on you."

Harry, without thinking, reached out and lightly swatted Tom's arm while he exclaimed Tom's name. The red hue returned to the EMT's face. The medic had abandoned his job of starting to getting the bullet out and addressing the wound to instead focus on the man in front of him. 

"You know it's rude to hit on your medic." Harry stated fighting the growing blush. Tom chuckled in a manor that made Harry know he was in trouble. 

"What can I say? You've been in me so many times, that I'd like to return the favor." Tom had a smirk so wide, it appeared to reach from one side of his face to the other. Harry groaned and dropped his head into his hands as the ambulance made a sharp turn forcing Harry to fall onto Tom's stomach. Tom opened his mouth to speak, but Harry cut him of.

"Don't you dare say it," Tom pouted hearing that but complied. "Picking bullets out of you isn't the same as having sex with you, dork" 

"Do you wanna find out the difference?" Harry sighed in relief seeing them pull into the hospital. Tom just pouted knowing his time with the medic was almost over. In his opinion, getting shot was worth it if he got to see Harry. 

Harry stayed silent as he prepped Tom's bed to go down the ramp and into the hospital. Without Tom noticing, Harry wrote his number on a piece of paper and put it into his fist. Right as the doors to the ambulance opened Harry leaned down into Tom's ear while slipping the piece of paper into Tom's hand. 

"The air is really cold," Tom stayed silent as this was the closest Harry had gotten to him and what Harry said next made his heart stop. "If your ears get cold, my thighs would be good at keeping them warm. If you need me, my number is in your hand." 

Harry gave a sultry wink that only Tom was able to see. 

'Today was a good day to get shot.' Tom thought as he was rolled into the hospital. He glanced back to see Harry shutting the doors of the ambulance while sticking out his ass teasing Tom. 

Unfolding the letter, Tom let out a bark of laughter that made the woman who was rolling his bed look at him like he was crazy. He was crazy, just for Harry though. 

If you are in need of an ear warming service, call me.

866-475-6968

-XO Harry

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 862

Published: June 23, 2020


	25. "Sorry if I come across as too forward, but you're hot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: OTP are strangers and they get caught on a ski lift together. Muggle AU! I don't usually ship Ron and Hermione but they fit the best here.
> 
> Also, yes I know some of my titles are long, I really don't care.

"Ugh." Harry groaned as Ron and Hermione got on the lift leaving no room for him. Their chair lifted up the hill while Ron and Hermione were to wrapped up within themselves. 

Getting in position to take the next seat, Harry was not prepared for the sight of the man that would be riding with him up the mountain. He was tall, very tall. Maybe 6 and a half feet. Baby blue eyes were standing out as goggles sat on the mans perfect hair. 

Harry was in love and couldn't bring himself to stop staring. The man, feeling eyes on him, turned to look at Harry but had the air sucked out of his lungs. In his opinion the man next to him was the male version of Aphrodite. Pink pouty lips stood out in contrast to his pale skin and gleaming eyes. The body of Harry was, in the man's opinion, perfect. 

When the lift hit their legs forcing them to sit, they were brought out of their stupor. Harry blushed and looked out across the mountain. The man was in chaos, internally freaking out that a human could look so delectable and desirable. Deciding to at least talk to Harry, he spoke up. 

"Excuse me," He spoke in a deep, sultry tone that made Harry melt. "I didn't catch your name, angel."

"O-Oh um my name's Harry. Harry Potter." The flush on Harry's face was as red as a firetruck when he heard the term of endearment spill from the other man's lips. 

"My name is Tom Riddle." 

'Oh that voice is like honey.' He thought as the same time as he spoke.

Tom was prepared to do anything to get Harry's number. The cute boy was perfect and Tom didn't dare let him go. 

Just as Tom was going to ask for the angel's name, the lift stopped abruptly, flinging the pair into the bar. Somehow when they were thrown back into their seats, Harry was partially seated on Tom's lap. 

"Oh dear," Harry exclaimed without thinking, oblivious to Tom's smirk. "I-I'm sorry sir."

Harry attempted to get off of the gorgeous man's lap but a strong, muscular hand on his hip stopped him. Looking up in confusion, Harry melted into his seat seeing the man's smile directed at him. 

"Sorry if I come across as too forward, but you're hot. Can I get your number? or something..." Harry rambled off quickly, hiding his head in shame and embarrassment when he processed what he said. A deep chuckle made the hiding male lift his head. The sight of Tom laughing was breathtaking in Harry's opinion.

"You beat me to asking your number," Tom stated as he gripped Harry's chin lightly. Emerald eyes started to cloud over in lust. "Is this ok?" 

Harry just nodded, feeling words fail him. Tom smiled slightly and leaned in to kiss him. The first press of lips was hesitant and soft, but when Harry's petal lips parted, it became passionate. Tom slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth demanding to map out his mouth. When the grip on his hip tightened, Harry let out a small breathy moan. The hand slowly began it's trek toward Harry's growing erection as the kiss continued. 

"WAY TO GET IT HARRY!" Ron yelled from the lift in front of them. They pair broke apart quickly and moved to their respective parts of the lift. A dark hand, Hermione's, reached out and grabbed Ron from the corner he way looking over, leaving the pair to themselves.

"That was nice." Harry stated lamely as his cheeks filled with color, once again. 

"Do you know what would be even nicer?" Tom asked as he grabbed Harry's hand with his own in a comforting gesture.

"Another kiss?" Harry ventured. A small chuckle escaped Tom and Harry suddenly felt very aware of himself and how dumb he must have sounded. His worries were for not as Tom gave his a quick peck. Not exactly what Harry wanted, but he would most definitely take it. 

"No, although we can do that after I get your number angel." Harry smiled and watched Tom get out his phone. Rapidly typing in his number, Harry had an idea. 

"Can I get that kiss now?" Harry asked as Tom put away his phone. 

"Do you even have to ask?" 

Tom leaned over and right before their lips met, the lift lurched and they started moving again. A groan escaped Tom as did Harry.

"Cock block." Tom muttered, sending Harry into a fit of giggles. 

They rode the rest of the short ride out holding hands and softly smiling at each other. When they approached the end of the lift a collective thought appeared in both their heads, 'Way to fast.' 

Right before the bar was lifted, Harry gave Tom a quick, filthy kiss, stunning Tom. Before Tom could get his bearing back, Harry was off into the distance, attempting to catch up to his friends, but not without winking at Tom. 

'Thank Merlin I got his number.' 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 888

Published: June 24, 2020


	26. "I don't want to marry her. I don't love her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched Avatar and have almost finished it, I have the finale left. This is Avatar inspired. Tom is the crown prince of the reining fire nation, Harry is the Avatar. They are secretly together and they meet up the night before Tom gets married to the woman he had been forced to marry. Harry originally was a earth bender for those who are wondering.

Tom was waiting on the outskirts of the palace blending into the dark night. A small fire rested in his hands keeping the frigid night air away. 

Hearing wind pick up behind him, Tom turned. Harry was quietly deposited onto the stone floors. Running silently, Harry jumped into Tom's arms. 

"I missed you," Harry quietly breathed out. "Oh, I missed you so much. We can't be away from each other this long again. I won't let it happen."

"I missed you too, Har." Tom relished in the feeling of resting his head on Harry's messy head of hair. Breathing in deeply, Tom attempted to memorize Harry's scent. 

"Can we go inside?" Harry asked timidly. Tom didn't respond but instead lead him inside the palace. 

Within second of the door closing, Tom pinned Harry to the wall kissing the living daylights out of him. A small moan escaped Harry as Tom's hands cupped his ass pulling him towards Tom. Their lips melted together fusing them as one person. Truly inseparable.

Harry broke from the kiss when Tom reached to pull Harry's shirt off. Confused and hurt, Tom took a step back. Smiling sadly, Harry pecked Tom on the lips not letting the kiss become passionate like the previous one was.

"You're getting married tomorrow, Tom. You can't be with me the night before the wedding. It's wrong." Harry stated as a single tear fell down his pale cheeks. Tom wiped it away with a small smile.

"I don't want to marry her. I don't love her. I could never love her because I only love you." Harry drew in a startled breath at the admission. In shame, Tom looked towards his shoes that rested on the polished palace floors. 

'This isn't how I planned on telling him I loved him.' Tom dejectedly thought. 

"I love you too Tom," Hearing that, Tom's head snapped up to meet his lovers. A soft smile rested on plump lips. "I have a way out of this. If you would like to get out of here that is?"

Doubt was laced into Harry's voice. He didn't know what he would do with himself if Tom decided that he wished to stay and get married to a girl he barely knew. 

"I would love that, Harry." Tom stated wrapping a strong hand around Harry's waist pulling him in for a toe curling kiss. 

When the kiss ended, they began to plot. The plan was simple. Harry would get Tom out of the fire nation the same way he got in. They would air bend down the side of the palace. Then they would sneak out through the side entrance. The hardest part of it all way that the palace was set on flat land and from the walls on the outside you could see everything. Their timing had to be perfect. When the guards changed at 3 in the morning they would run. 

Waiting for the time to pass, the pair exchanged stories about what life outside of the palace would be like. Harry would have preferred to settle with Tom somewhere where no one would find them, but he knew he couldn't do that. He had to defeat the fire lord and bring peace. Tom knew of Harry's duties and accepted that Harry would have to kill his father. Tom just made Harry promise that Tom could stay at his side the whole time. A joking "I wouldn't have it any other way." was the response. 

The time had arrived, Harry air bended himself down the wall. Motioning for Tom to jump, Harry prepared to catch him. Tom jumped, trusting his boyfriend with his life, as the drop is around 25 feet. Harry softly lowered him to the ground, and then, they were off. 

Scurrying silently along the ground, they made no noises. When they reached the side door, they let out a sigh of relief. Opening the door, Tom was surprised to find grassy hills in the distance. 

"Happy now?" Harry jokingly asked. Tom nodded his head and pulled him in for a kiss. 

"Happier than I have ever been." Tom, for the first time in his life, had tears running down his cheeks. Harry just pulled him in for a hug, letting Tom take it all in. The prince was free, for the first time in his life. 

"Sap." Harry lightly punched Tom on the arm. 

"You love it." Tom snarkily replied. Harry laughed and started walking towards his boat that rested on the shore. 

"No, I love you." Harry stated jogging towards his boat. Tom who had been admiring the view, had to run after him.

"Now who's being the sap?" Harry's response was to send a blast of his water at Tom, soaking his shirt. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 865

Published: June 25, 2020


	27. "I'm sorry I sneezed on you while kissing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom are resting in bed in the morning. Cuteness ensues. This is really fluffy so beware. This is short but I have a lot to prewrite because of my tournament so bear with me.

The light hit Tom's pale face perfectly. It illuminated his sharp cheekbones. He looked peaceful. No stress lines were visible and his mouth, instead of being in a constant slight downturn, was shaped into a soft smile. 

Harry wished he could spend eternity watching his husband sleep, but he knew he would wake up. The stressed line would return and the soft smile would disappear. Though, Harry could get an even bigger grin from the man, but only in private. 

Deciding that if the peaceful morning bliss was going to end at least it would be on Harry's terms. Leaning over slightly, Harry pressed a light kiss onto Tom's slightly chapped lips. Not caring about their combined morning breath, Harry deepened the kiss. Tom's tongue rested in his mouth unmoving, but Harry coaxed it to move. 

A loud groan escaped from Tom's lips as he left Morpheus' realm. The kiss became passionate. Sadly, Harry had to breath. Tom took the break in the make out session to be the perfect time to speak. 

"That was a pleasant way to wake up, love." Tom stated as he licked his lips. Harry's eyes flicked from Tom's red eyes to his rosy lips and back up again. 

Lips met again and the passionate flame was rekindled. Harry was lost in the sensations of the kiss. Tom was not however as Harry's long hair was ticking his nose. Trying to fight off the sneeze, Tom tried to continue the kiss.

'Oh shit.' Tom thought as he felt a sneeze coming on. Harry was still completely enveloped in the kiss. 

Tom's loud sneeze broke them apart quicker than the flash. Harry was sputtering as he attempted to get the stuff Tom sneezed off his face. Caught up in the trying the get the gunk off, Harry flew back when he felt something sticky. 

Unluckily, the flailing from Harry caused him to fall right on the bed. Loud bouts of laughter could be heard from the man on the bed. Harry just pouted. 

"It's not funny, Tom." Harry stated and Tom could feel the fact that Harry crossed his arms. 

"It so is." Tom replied as his chuckles started to fade away. 

"You sneezing on me while kissing and getting gunk on my face isn't funny. Not by any stretch of the imagination." Harry rose from his position on the floor and stood disapprovingly over Tom's prone form. Tom decided it was time to apologize, just to get Harry back in bed with him 

"I'm sorry I sneezed on you while kissing. Is that enough?" Tom put on the biggest puppy eyes he could muster and saw Harry melt. 

"Fine, but you have to brush your teeth if you want to kiss me again." A small smile was on Harry's face as he walked towards the shared bathroom, with Tom following behind like a puppy.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 524

Published: June 26, 2020


	28. "How dare you give me a hand job while on a zoom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom are secretly married. The secret slips when Harry forgets to turn off his camera during an online meeting. Teacher AU! Muggle AU! Tom is a chemistry teacher in high school and Harry is the language teacher. 
> 
> I am on mobile when I wrote half of this this so formatting might be off. I'm also having internet problems so please be ready for that in the coming days.

"Alright class, please write down an explanation of why Edgar Allen Poe would write like this," Seeing Tom come down the hallway, out of the Zoom meetings view, Harry's lips lifted into a smirk. "I will be turning off my camera and mic for a second to go get some coffee. I will still be able to hear those of you who are not muted." 

Turning off the camera and mic, Harry turned around right as Tom walked into the kitchen in just a pair of sweatpants. Harry, without checking his camera was off, turned around and lightly tackled Tom. 

"My Zoom call is muted and the camera is off, Tom Cat." Harry stated with a smirk as he started the coffee maker. Placing his cup below the opening, Harry felt a pair of strong hands on his hips. 

A group inhale went through the class. How were the two rival teachers getting along, let one living together? Normally the pair was at each others throats. Little did they know that the aggression between the teachers was just pent up sexual frustration. 

"You know I hate that nickname, love." Tom smirked as he leaned down the capture his husband's lips. The class sat in shock. No one dared to make a sound in fear of the couple noticing. It was like a train wreck, you couldn't look away. Pulling away, Harry grabbed his cup of hot coffee and skipped towards the laptop. 

"Hence why I put it in the wedding vows." Harry singsonged as he took a drink. Seeing the class staring in shock, Harry spat out his drink onto the wooden table. Tom who had walked away, came rushing back in hearing Harry spew his coffee. 

"Are you okay, Har? Do you need anything? Water? How about a ni-" Tom cut off as he saw the faces of Harry and his students. The student sat slack jawed at the sight of the two teachers. 

"Um... I'm fine, Tom. Thank you," Harry hesitantly stated. Inspecting the mute features and video that he thought were off, Harry found what he had done wrong. "Ughhhhh... I turned off your guy's mics but not mine and I didn't turn off video at all. I just changed my background."

"Well, do you want to explain what is going on to them," Tom stated tilting Harry's chin so that they could look in each other's eyes. "Might be best to quell the rumors and get the true story out."

"Yeah, gossip tends to be worse than what is actually going on." Harry agreed skeptically. Grabbing a chair, Tom pulled up to the table sitting next to Harry. Unbeknownst to the students, Tom had placed his hand on Harry's thigh, ghosting his fingers over the pale skin. 

"How about you guys ask questions?" Tom suggested as he started to inch his hand up Harry's leg. Internally, Harry was panicking but he didn't let it show. 

"Um..." Frankie hesitantly started. "You mentioned vows, are you guys married?" 

"Yes," Harry's eyes adopted a love sick look that the students hadn't ever seen before. "We got married when Tom was 19 and I was 18. So we have been married 8 or so years." 

"It's actually 9." Tom said with a smirk kissing his husband on the cheek while his hand jumped up to Harry's crotch. The small sound excitement that could be heard was written off as embarrassment by the students. A light blush dusted Harry's cheeks as he tried to move Tom's hand away, but Tom wouldn't budge. 

"Okay next question." Harry stated praying the small quiver went unnoticed. For the most part it did. However, Tom caught it. Moving his hand underneath Harry's waistband, Tom adopted a small smirk. 

"Why do you guys act like you hate each other in school." Kim asked in her timid voice.

"We do that for fun. It's a little game for us, just to entertain ourselves." Tom stated as he gripped the outline of Harry's cock in his underwear. 

"One more question, Tom and I need to have a little chat." Harry stated as he grit his teeth. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Peter, a small curly haired boy asked. 

"It doesn't affect our teaching abilities and we are private people so we didn't think to mention it," Harry rushed out. Tom's hand was wrapping around his head the exact way he liked and he didn't know how much longer he would last. "We have to go. Bye."

Harry shut off the zoom as fast as possible. Double checking Harry turned to his husband with a glare on his face. Tom gulped and removed his hand. He was in for it, and he knew it.

"How dare you give me a hand job while on a zoom. Especially in front of the students. It's so unprofessional. Not to mention we could have been caught. You aren't getting away with this so, no sex for a week." Harry stated as he stomped off to the bedroom. 

"No, love, I'm sorry. Please." Tom was desperate. they hadn't had sex in a week. How was he going to last another.

"Then make it up to me." Harry stated with a sultry smirk as he closed the bedroom door. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 954

Published: June 27, 2020


	29. "You can't use your smile as a weapon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the homestretch. Almost done. It isn't too late to send in requests. I will try to squeeze in as many as possible if you comment them on the first part. 
> 
> Tom has an awful day at the ministry, Harry helps. Based on a prompt that i recalled while on my 10 mile bike ride. If you know what it is, feel free to comment it. This is pure fluff and is kinda short.

Tom sighed heavily as he closed the door behind him. His day at work had been chaotic to say the least. The rouge werewolves had decided to attack a small muggle town. That had been exhausting to deal with. His new secretary, Linda?, had dumped hot coffee onto his pants. To top it all off, the papers he was supposed to receive about the upcoming Wizengamot were gone. They had disappeared off the face of the earth apparently. Tom had even attempted to accio them, but nothing happened. 

'Thank Merlin I'm away from that train wreck of a day.' Setting down his bag, Tom set off towards the kitchen, hoping on drowning his sorrows in ice cream. Oh how thankful Tom was that Harry introduced him to the muggle delight. 

However, when he entered the kitchen, Harry sat at one of the bar stools. In front of Harry was a small bowl of noodles. Mid slurp of noodles, the younger man turned to face Tom. 

"Oh, hey Tom." Harry muttered with a mouthful of food. Tom adopted a disgusted look on his face. 

"Don't eat with your mouth full." Tom chided gently. Harry looked sheepish and swallowed quickly.

"Sorry, that was gross. How was your day?" Harry asked as he took his finished bowl to the sink. 

"It's okay. Work was a disaster. Things went wrong all day." Harry was still facing the sink cleaning, but when he turned around Harry wore a smirk. 

"I know how to cheer you up, and no it's not sexual." Tom's eyes lit up in recognition of what was going on.

"No! Let me stew in my misery, brat." Tom stated with a horrified expression. Harry's smirk threatened to slide off his face, with how wide it was. 

"Yes." Harry smirk became a soft smile. The emerald eyes gained a happy spark. Against Tom's wishes a smile crept onto his face as he gazed at his adorable boyfriend.

"You can't use your smile as a weapon." Tom pouted while, visibly, fighting a smile. Harry rested his hand against the kitchen counter still smiling. 

"Watch me." Harry stated as he twirled around with a ginormous grin. 

'How is it possible to be that adorable?' Tom thought as Harry continued to spin around. 

After around 10 back to back spins, Tom placed his hands on Harry's hips stopping him. Kissing Harry, Tom continued to fight a smile.

'I'm lucky to have him, especially when he makes me smile,' Tom thought as he smiled into the kiss. 'I should marry this man...'

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 507 

Published: June 28, 2020


	30. "What the hell are the names of the colors?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd to last part, this has been a wild ride. Not at all ready for it to end. This is a few AU's grouped together.
> 
> Soulmate AU! You're world is black and white until you bump into your soulmate, then your world bursts into color. 
> 
> Muggle AU! Harry is a famous actor, and Tom is an even more famous actor. They meet on a shoot for a movie. The media finds out, and shit hits the fan.

"Welcome to the set, boys. Shake hands and then lets get to filming." The director stated as he walked off to get a coffee. His small assistant trailed after him, clutching his clipboard.

"Hi." Harry timidly stated as he stared into the light gray eyes of Tom Riddle. 

"Hello." Tom stuck a hand out for Harry to shake as per the directions of the director. When hands met, eyes went wide and cheeks reddened. Color filled both of their worlds. 

'Holy shit he's hot!' 

'Holy shit he's cute.' 

The almost identical thoughts passed through the men as their hands stayed linked. Tom, deciding to be bold, brought up their hands and placed a kiss onto Harry's knuckles. 

"I-I'm...uh...Harry, H-Harry Potter." Harry stuttered out as he glanced around in shock. How were their so many colors? 

"Tom, Tom Riddle." Tom stated with a smirk as he, not so subtly, inspected the color that rested upon Harry's lips.

"Nice to meet you." Harry stated and Tom couldn't help but stare. A light hue of a color that matched his soulmate's lips was dusted along his cheeks.

"Pleasure," Tom purred out. Harry ducked his head. "My place after this?" 

Harry only nodded. Tom readjusted their hands so that instead of a handshake they were firmly intertwined. 

"BOYS!" The director bellowed from the next room over. A look that expressed their thoughts of 'Oh shit!' was shared between the two. Sprinting off into the next room, Tom refused to release Harry's hand.

"What the hell are the names of the colors?" Harry boldly asked as he entered the room. The director looked up from his sheet, saw the hands and loudly sighed while putting his head into his hands. 

6 months later

The stage light was brighter than the sun and it shone right into Harry's and Tom's eyes. They were seated on a plush red, as they've come to find out, couch. The camera pointed directly at them suddenly gained a flashing red light and the woman next to the pair began to speak. 

"Hello, My name is Tina Wiseman. Welcome to Star Secrets. Here today we have Tom Riddle and Harry Potter from the new movie Jetaway. So got any juicy secrets that you want to share?" She battered her eyelashes in a way that was meant to be seductive but it was slightly disturbing. 

"I can't think of anything, Harry?" Tom spoke in a calm voice trying not to show his laughter. The secret that came to mind was when Tom snuck Harry off the set for the lunch break and screwed him silly. That wasn't the most interesting part though. Tyler White, the extremely gay assistant to the director with a not so subtle crush on Harry, had walked in to the scene of Tom releasing his seed into Harry's ass. He was unable to look the pair in the eye for the rest of the evening. 

"How about the time Pansy spilled wine all over her shirt during on of the scenes. It was permanently stained red no matter how many times she washed it." The studio audience drew in a new silent gasp. One of their favorite stars had apparently met his soulmate. The host was about to interject but Tom cut her off.

"It was pink, not red. It was red for the first two washes then it turned a pale pink for the remaining ones." Tom corrected. The audience didn't dare breath. Both of the famous stars had met their soulmates. 

"So you have both met your soulmates then?" The grin on Tina's face was predatory. Tom, realizing what he had done, went pale white. Harry ducked his head and tried to curl into the couch. Hiding behind Tom, Harry was blushing hard. 

"Yes, we did." Confidence laced Tom's voice. However, Harry could tell it was fake judging by the stressed line in his forehead and the way Tom was tugging at his blue sweater. 

"Who?" Tina leaned closer in anticipation with a shark like smile on her face. Looking over at management, Tom got stern faces and few people mouthing 'no.' Harry deciding to be a little bitch, grabs Tom by the tie and pulls him down. Lips ghost over each other's for a second while the whole world draws in a tense breath.

"Tom." Harry crashed their mouths together. Teeth clashed for a second, but it was quickly resolved. Cheering began to rise from the crowd and a few people began to stand up, others quickly followed. Tina sat in her chair mouth opening and closing like a fish.

Breaking away from the kiss, Harry smirked at the camera and waved. Tom however, instead of the calm and cool persona he portrayed, looked like he was in a state of utter bliss. Totally out of it, were words that could be used to describe how Tom looked. 

"Goodbye and thanks for watching Star Secrets." Harry stated closing out the show as he kissed Tom again after teasingly smiling towards the camera. The screen went black as Tom's hands wandered toward Harry's ass.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 931

Published: June 29, 2020


	31. "Why the hell are you grabbing brown sugar, it's brown? Salt is white, dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one! I can't believe this is the end. It was a while ride and I enjoyed every part of it. I'm working on Forgotten Prodigy today and am gonna publish the first updated part sometime today. This is my favorite prompt and I saved it for last for a reason.
> 
> Muggle AU! Youtuber AU! Harry is a famous chef and Tom is a gamer. No one knows they know each other until Harry and Tom do a collab.

"Hey guys!" Harry's energetic face greeted the camera. Gesturing off screen and turning, Harry continued his speech. "Welcome to Marauder's Kitchen. Today we have a special guest. You guys have been speculating about who my mysterious boyfriend is... so today you will be meeting him. Guys I'd like you to meet my boyfriend of 4 years, Tom Riddle but you guy's know him from his youtube channel Chamber of Secrets."

Tom walked on screen into the camera awkwardly waving. The white theme of the modern kitchen made the black of Tom's shirt stand out making him look even better.

"Hey guys!" Tom stated with a bit of cheer and he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist pecking him on the cheek. Harry blushed but turned back to the camera.

"T-Today we will be making chocolate chip cookies," A smirk appeared on Harry's face as he gestured to the ingredients out on the table. "You may be wondering why this is so simple. The answer is simple, Tom cat here can't cook."

Harry bopped him on the nose and walked off screen to get a hand mixer and a whisk. Tom looked stunned and turned to the camera with a dopey smile. Seeing the camera, the smile was replaced with a smirk. Leaning closer to the camera, Tom whispered behind a hand.

"Good choice considering last time I tried to cook I burned the toast so badly it was harder than a rock." A small chuckle was heard to the right of the camera.

"It curled in on itself, it had shriveled up and died." Harry set the mixer on the counter and plugged it in. A pale red color appeared on Tom's cheeks.

"Okay maybe I can't cook." Tom conceded causing Harry to kiss him on the cheek. The camera view changes to an overview of an empty metal bowl with the ingredients on the side, Tom and Harry's hands could be seen as well.

"Now let's get started. In a medium mixing bowl mix together two cups of flour, Tom Cat get the flour. Next is a teaspoon of baking sod- not that one, that's sugar, yes that one. Last is a teaspoon of sal- why the hell are you grabbing brown sugar, it's brown? Salt is white, dork. Tom... I swear to Merlin." The viewers are able to see Tom trying and failing to identify the individual ingredients. Harry's chuckles of pure mirth could be heard as well.

"Now mix them up with a whisk, making sure you can't see any clumps of any particular item," Tom's hand's could be seen whisking the batter as Harry continued to speak. "Good job, Cat. Now move that aside and get a large bowl out."

A loud clatter could be heard as Tom's arm managed to knock the bowl off the table. A quick curse could be heard before Harry's thunderous laughter was bouncing around the room.

A quick cut later, the bowl was back on the table and Harry was only quietly giggling. A mixer also appeared on the table with a cord that lead off screen.

"Take 2," Harry's arms made the action thing that appeared in movies making Tom snort before Harry started talking again. "Add 1 stick of melted butter, you can use softened but I like how melted butter affects the texture and makes it smooth. Way to go, you picked the right one Tom Cat. Now add 3/4 of a cup of granulated suga-yes it is that one. Then add 1 cup of brown sugar. Grab the mixer please. Thank you. I am going to do this because Tom is not to be trusted with sharp or dangerous objects."

"Hey!" Tom exclaimed. The camera angle changed so that the views could see Tom's outraged face. Harry just gave him a look like 'really?'. "Fine."

Tom pouted crossing his arms and putting out his lips. Shaking his head, Harry kissed Tom quickly on the lips. A small groan escaped Tom as he wanted more kisses. Pointing towards the bowl, Harry shook his head with a smile. Picking up the mixer, Harry gave him an even quicker kiss and began speaking again. The camera returned to the over head view.

"Grab the mixer and cream the sugar and butter together on a low speed until everything is well combined." The clip of creaming the butter was sped up and was over in about 8 seconds.

"Okay, Harry is trusting me to speak about the next part because I can't crack an egg without getting the shells in the batter. Add 1 1/2 teaspoons of vanilla extract. OOoo! that splashes!" A giggle was heard from Harry as the camera returned to the view of the pair. Harry was stumbling around trying to hold in his giggles.

"How do you act so calm and serene in your video's but you are so adorable like a teddy bear?" Harry exclaimed but conceded when Tom pulled him in for a kiss.

"Okay, let's do this again. Now, let's add 2 eggs," Harry quickly cracked the eggs and threw them into the trash. "Okay mix at...?"

"Medium speed." Harry filled in.

"Medium speed." Tom parroted. Another time lapse of mixing was shown while some pop music played over it.

"Okay guys, now here is the part that you have to be careful with. I'm letting Tom do this because I trust him, I might regret this," Harry spoke as Tom finished mixing the wet ingredients. "Add the dry ingredients we mixed earlier into the wet ones slowly. Do it in fourths so flour doesn't go everywhere. Shoot! I forgot to turn on the oven. Ugh...turn on the oven to 375. Be careful, I'll be back."

The camera view changed to the one where you could see the pairs body's. Harry walked off screen but could be heard heating up the oven. Tom looked to where Harry was standing and then to the bowl. In a subtle manor, Tom poured almost all of the dry ingredients into the other ones. Turning on the mixer, a big white dust cloud appeared. The mixer turned off quickly.

"Tom Cat!," Harry could be seen from the side of the screen entering the dust cloud. The dust began to settle and Tom was standing there dumb founded. Flour caked his black shirt and hair. Harry had some of the flour mixture on his face but not as much. Giggling Harry spoke as he wiped off Tom's face with a rag that was resting on the counter. "What did I say about mixing the flour?"

"Mix it in fourths" Tom repeated like a small child getting reprimanded by a parent. Harry giggled further and pecked him on the lips.

A quick cut was done and the pair had changed clothes. Harry was dressed in one of Tom's shirts from his recent merch collection. It said 'Slither into my chamber of secrets.' It was one of Tom's shirts but the viewers didn't have to know that. Tom was in another black shirt but it was an AC/DC shirt that had been worn a lot, judging by the condition it was in.

The kitchen had been cleaned and the mixture was done mixing. A few specs of flour still remained in both of their hairs.

"Sorry about that guys," Harry stated as he reached over to hold Tom's hand. Raising it in the air, Harry spoke. "This dork decided not to listen. I fixed it, but forgot to film. Sorry about that, but we have the final step before cooking them. Grab as many chocolate chips as you want. I prefer a lot. Mix them into the batter. I like to do this by hand as it fully incorporates everything."

Harry began to work the mixture with hands. After about 30 seconds he was done.

A quick cut was done to move a tray that was lined with aluminum foil to rest in front of the camera. The camera view was, once again, focused on their body's. Tom was behind Harry resting his head on Harry's while wrapping his long arms around his lover's small waist. They were swaying to an imaginary beat and continued to do so as Harry spoke.

"You can choose to let them rest for an hour. I am impatient, as you all know, so I won't be doing that. Grab pieces of dough and roll them into a ball. The size of the ball should be about the size of a small lemon. Place the dough on the tray and slightly flatten them so that they stick. Before we cut to a time lapse, make sure your oven is pre-heated to 375 degrees Fahrenheit. They will cook for about 8-10 minutes depending on how gooey you want them to be."

The time lapse showed Harry rolling out the balls while Tom continued to sway behind him. The camera panned to show Harry putting the dough balls into the oven.

Harry appeared in front of the camera as he had an oven glove in one hand holding the cookies. He set them down on the table falling back into Tom's waiting arms.

"Let them cool for about 3-5 minutes, then enjoy." A montage of the cookies was shown for about half a minute before the camera returned to the happy couple. Harry spoke up and Tom didn't move his head from its position on top of Harry's

"Thank you for watching. Special thanks to Tom here for helping out today, his links are in the description. Check him out. We did a gaming video on his channel, where I find out how bad I am at Mario Kart 8. This is Marauder's kitchen, We open at the close, goodbye see you next time." 

COMMENTS:

@ harryisking

OMFG! Harry has a boyfriend and it's the famous Tom Riddle. Harry doesn't mess around when it comes to boyfriends!

@ TomRiGirlfriend

Looks like I have to change my username :(

@ TomRiddleserpantlords

They've been dating for 4 years and we just now found out! WOW!

@ WhyamIsogay

Tom is so bad at cooking but Harry is so supportive it is adorable. I love the flour scene the best. Tom looked so cute with flour all over his face and clothes.

@ Marauderforlif

I hope we get more collabs in the future. This was sooooooo good!!!

\--SEE MORE--

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 1817

Published: June 30, 2020


End file.
